


El Más Fuerte del Mundo

by AnBouwer



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU Spade Pirates, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Smoker is suffering, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Luffy Being Luffy, Marineford Arc, Sad Ending, The Straw Hats get swapped too, Traducción al español, Whitebeard!Luffy, and also not, two aus for the price of one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: ¿Has soñado con dimensiones donde las personas toman decisiones diferentes? ¿Quedándose o yéndose, vivo o muerto?En un universo alterno donde Luffy es el hermano mayor y Ace es el capitán del Going Merry, ¿Qué significa esto para los personajes que conocemos y amamos? ¿Qué caminos seguirán?Luffy–centric





	1. Romance Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World's Strongest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760022) by [Stelra_Etnae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae). 



> _**No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Posteado de Fanfiction.Net (publicado originalmente en Marzo del 2015).
> 
> Este es un spinoff/tipo de precuela para el increíble one-shot de Tonko llamado “Overlap”,  que se puede encontrar [aquí](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7446264/1/Overlap).
> 
> La historia original consiste en Zoro cayendo (literalmente) en una versión alternativa del Thousand Sunny, en un mundo en el que cada uno de los miembros de su tripulación fue remplazado por sus contrapartes. Así que Ace como el capitán en lugar de Luffy, Kuina por Zoro, Kaya-Usopp, Nojiko-Nami, Gin-Sanji, Lucky Jumper (un OC lapahn que comió la Hito Hito no Mi en lugar de)-Chopper,  Bon-Clay-Robin, Paulie-Franky, Perona-Brook. Una tripulación que era similar, pero tan diferente. Otra diferencia clave es que las edades de Ace y Luffy también se invierten, y Luffy es el hermano mayor. Pedí permiso para hacer un spinoff de Tonko y obtuve luz verde para continuar, ¡Así que aquí está! ¡Gracias, Tonko!
> 
> Este fic muestra algunos momentos de algunos eventos claves en la línea del tiempo, y exploraré algunas de las diferencias que resultarían de tal situación y también las razones por las cuales hay ciertos cambios intencionales (Ace es quien quiere en el Rey Pirata en el AU; Luffy presumiblemente está con Barbablanca, no fue explícitamente declarado ene le trabajo de Tonko, pero así será en este caso). Confié en mi instinto para decidir que “eventos-Luffy” canon mantener con Luffy y cuál cambiar entre los hermanos, y realmente me gusta cómo resulto.
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste tanto como a mí!

— ¡No esperes que te alimentemos, mocoso! ¡Te ocuparas de tus propias necesidades! ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Monkey D. Luffy de diez años sonrió.

— ¡Sí! ¡Odio a los bandidos!

 

* * *

 

— ¡Hola, Soy Luffy! ¡Soy un chico de goma! ¿Veshh? –el final fue interrumpido por un estiramiento antinatural de su mejilla, seguido de un sonido bastante doloroso mientras la soltaba.

El chico pecoso se cruzó de brazos, sin impresionarse.

— ¿Qué clase de poder estúpido es la goma?

—No estoy seguro todavía, ¡Pero lo voy a hacer genial! –Luffy le sonrió, completamente ajeno a su frialdad. —Como sea, eres Ace, ¿No? ¡Puedes ser mi hermano menor!

Ace se crispó.

— ¡Quién sería tu hermano menor, idiota! –gruñendo, aterrizó una sólida patada en la frente del niño mayor. Era bastante insatisfactorio que no se formara una huella por el impacto, la piel cediendo de manera extraña. Goma, recordó Ace.

Aumentando la irritación, pisoteó tan fuerte como pudo el pie del otro (no parecía que le doliera en absoluto, ¡Maldición!) antes de huir a lo más profundo de la jungla.

 

* * *

 

Había pasado una semana desde que el loco niño mayor había llegado al escondite de la montaña, y estaba demostrando ser una absoluta molestia para el residente más joven.

— ¡Ace~~~!

El chico más joven se resistió, aumentando su ritmo.

— ¡Argh! ¡Déjame en paz!

El brazo extendido de Luffy se enganchó en una rama que acababa de pasar.

— ¡No quiero, shishishi! ¡Gomu Gomu no Slingshot!

— ¡GYAAAH! –Ace gritó cuando un cuerpo sólido se estrelló contra él por detrás, enviándolos a caer en la maleza.

—Shishishi, te atrapé, Ace.

Una roca colisionó con su rostro.

— ¡Déjame solo!

 

* * *

 

Dogra negó con la cabeza al ver la apariencia maltrecha de Luffy, contrastando con la expresión rebelde de Ace mientras entraba en la cabaña.

—Realmente no sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Nope! Voy a conseguir agradarle a Ace, ¡Y seremos amigos! No, mejor que amigos, ¡Él será mi hermano! –Luffy sonrió, sin hacer caso de cómo la mezcla de sangre seca y tierra en su frente se rompió. — ¡Siempre he querido un hermano!

 

* * *

 

— ¡Acceee! ¡Acccccceeeee! –Luffy se abrió paso entre las montañas de basura podrida y escombros que cubrían el lugar. — ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Apesta! –Luffy miró alrededor. — ¿A dónde se fue Ace?

Su rostro se iluminó cuando escuchó la voz de Ace cerca, hablando con una voz infantil desconocida. ¡Un nuevo amigo! Y de lo que estaban hablando…

— ¡¿Barco pirata?! ¡¿Ustedes quieren ser piratas?! ¡Yo también! –sonriendo, escaló el árbol con facilidad, sin prestar atención a las expresiones atónitas y agravadas de los dos chicos más jóvenes. Le sonrió al chico rubio.

—Hola, soy Luffy, ¡Ace es mi hermano menor! ¿Eres amigo de Ace? ¡También podemos ser hermanos!

— ¡¿Quién es tu hermano menor?! –el chico pecoso gritó, una vena saliendo de su frente con fastidio.

— ¿Ace? –el rubio lanzó una cautelosa mirada a su amigo, pidiéndole confirmación sobre qué hacer.

Ace entrecerró los ojos fríamente.

—Vamos a matarlo.

Sabo cambió su postura.

—De acuerdo.

Luffy hizo un puchero.

—Eso no es agradable, sabes –los dos chicos lo ignoraron mientras lo pateaban del árbol como uno solo, con la intención de noquearlo y luego atarlo. Desafortunadamente para ellos, las propiedades de goma de Luffy lo hicieron prácticamente inmune a la caída, y finalmente fue él quien los atrapó entre la goma de sus brazos estirados.

— ¡GYAAAHH! ¡ALEJATE!

Luffy sonrió.

—No quiero.

— ¡MALDICIÓN!

—Hey, ¡Escuché voces! ¡Voces de niños!

Tres pares de ojos colectivamente se aplicaron. Luffy solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para arrojas a sus dos cautivos al follaje más cercano antes de que un grupo de hombres rodearan un montón de basura y lo vieran. Se congeló, decidido a no  hacer ningún tipo de movimiento que revelara la ubicación de los niños más jóvenes. Afortunadamente, el par no hizo ningún sonido incluso cuando fue levantado por la parte posterior de su playera.

—Huh, es un mocoso diferente.

— ¡Estoy seguro que escuché la voz de ese maldito niño Ace justo ahora!

El hombre que lo sostenía, presumiblemente el líder, entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Hey, chico, ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que sabes? Los conoces, ¿No?

— ¿Conocer a quién?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sobre ese mocosos! ¡Ace y Sabo!

— ¿Qué es un Sabo? ¿Es un tipo de comida? ¿Es deliciosa?

Una vena palpitó en la frente de Porchemy.

— ¿Nos tomas por idiotas?

Luffy metió un dedo en su nariz.

—No sé, ¿Lo estoy?

La cara del pirata se volvió morada.

— ¡Tú lo pediste, mocoso! –sin previo aviso arrojó a Luffy al suelo y le lanzó un enorme martillo, aplastándolo contra el suelo. — ¡HAHA! No tan bueno ahora, ¿Verdad?

En los arbustos, Ace puso una mano sobre la boca de Sabo antes de que su jadeo pudiera ser escuchado. Sus ojos observaron la escena bruscamente, sintiéndose incómodo a pesar de que conocía las habilidades de Luffy. Ese ataque parecía realmente poderoso… dejó escapar la respiración que inconscientemente estaba sosteniendo cuando el martillo se levantó para revelar a Luffy completamente ileso.

Espera, ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por ese idiota pegajoso? ¡Debería estar feliz si desaparecía!

Un gritó interrumpió sus pensamientos, y volvió a mirar la escena para ver a Porchemy llevándose a un Luffy que luchaba lejos.

Una vez que determinó que los piratas estaban lejos del alcance del oído, se levantó y corrió hacia el árbol.

— ¡Hey, vamos! Deberíamos mover nuestro tesoro antes de que esos bastardos lo encuentren. ¡Ese idiota va a soltarlo tarde o temprano! ¡No podemos dejar que los últimos dos años se desperdicien!

Sabo lo siguió, pero le lanzó a Ace una mirada seria.

— ¿Estás seguro, Ace?

Ace hizo una pausa por un segundo, pero anuló la sensación de culpabilidad que se agitaba en sus entrañas.

—Estoy seguro.

 

* * *

 

— ¡Ace!

El niño de pelo negro miró hacia abajo desde el nuevo árbol que habían encontrado para ver a su mejor amigo corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Sabo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fueron a buscar el dinero por allá?

Sabo puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando pesadamente.

—No… ¡No lo hicieron! Ese Luffy... ese hijo de puta… ¡No ha dicho ni una palabra!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sabo lo miró, la determinación ardía en su mirada.

—Vamos a buscarlo.

 

* * *

 

Los tres colapsaron en un jadeante montón una vez que sintieron que habían perdido a sus perseguidores. Sabo fue el primero en recuperarse, levantándose sobre sus brazos para mirar al niño mayor.

— ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Te habrían matado!

Luffy se dejó caer sobre su espalda, sonriéndole al rubio a pesar de la sangre que decoraba todo su cuerpo.

— ¿No lo dije antes? Tú también eres mi hermano menor ahora. Es el trabajo del  hermano mayor proteger a sus hermanos pequeños, shishishishi.

 

* * *

 

_Luffy, Ace…_

_…Una cosa llevó a otra, y parece que voy a zarpar antes que ustedes…_

_…Una vez que los tres nos hayamos convertido en piratas con más libertad que nadie en el mundo, volvámonos a encontrar algún día. En algún lugar en el ancho mar abierto, ¡Sé que los veré a los dos de nuevo…!_

_…Cuando me alcances, voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que no tengas que protegerme más, Luffy…_

_…No estoy seguro si he dicho esto antes, pero este vínculo nuestro es mi mayor tesoro…_

_…Gracias por ser mis hermanos…_

—Idiota… idiota… ¡Ese idiota! –por primera vez desde que se enteraron de la muerte de Sabo, las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Ace mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo. Luffy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Ace con fuerza, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mezclándose con las de su hermano.

— ¡Sabo…! Yo… no pude ni siquiera proteger a mi hermano pequeño… ¡Soy débil! Débil… ¡SOY MUY DÉBIL!

 

* * *

 

Dos figuras se encontraban en la orilla de una pequeña isla en East Blue. El más alto de los dos tenía un pie en la proa de su bote. El ala ancha de su sombrero de paja proyectando una sombra en su cara que no disminuía la cegadora sonrisa que lucía. El adolescente no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, incluso con la leve pesadez en su corazón, mientras su hermano mayor subía a su pequeño velero.

—Bueno, ¡Entonces me voy primero, Ace!

—Definitivamente voy a alcanzarte, ¡Solo espera!

—Shishishi, estoy deseando por ello –Luffy se rió mientras soltaba las velas, permitiéndoles abrirse con la brisa constante. A medida que se alejaba de la isla, vio el puerto que era de la villa donde creció. Sonriendo ampliamente al reconocer a Makino y a los demás lugareños que estaban en el embarcadero, comenzó a saludar con la mano rápidamente. Podía ver la sonrisa de Makino mientras levantaba el brazo para devolverle el saludo.

Una onda en la superficie del mar junto a su bote captó su atención y lo preparó para lo que estaba por venir. Sus dientes brillaron bajo el sol brillante cuando se volvió para mirar al Señor de la Costa.

—He estado esperando por ti, ¡Monstro marino! ¡Hoy no es tu día de suerte! ¡Te mostraré lo que he aprendido en los últimos 7 años! ¡Toma esto! ¡GOMU GOMU NOOOO… PISTOL!

Saludó descaradamente de vuelta a la pequeña figura de Ace cuando cayó el monstruo marino. Con eso, Luffy le dio la espalda a la isla que había sido su mundo, mirando hacia el amplio horizonte. Apretó su sombrero con firmeza cuando una brisa pasó y levantó los puños en el aire victoriosamente.

— ¡VOY A SER EL MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO!

 

* * *

 

— ¡COOOMIIIIDAA! ¡CARNE! ¡QUIERO CARNE! –se disparó dentro de un bar vacío directamente sobre un taburete y comenzó a golpear sus palmas sobre la mesa. — ¡DAME CARNE!

La mujer de cabello oscuro limpiando vasos detrás del mostrador lo miró sin impresionarse. Dejó caer el trapo de vuelta al estante inferior e inhalo lánguidamente su delgado cigarrillo

—Esa no es forma de perder comida, joven. Intenta de nuevo.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! Em… –Luffy atormentó su cerebro por algunas de las viejas lecciones de Makino. — ¿Puedo tener carne? ¿…Por favor? –él añadió para buena medida.

—Muy bien. Aquí tienes –hubo una pizca de risa en su voz mientras sacaba un plato colmado de comida de la cocina, los ojos de Luffy siguiendo ansiosamente la comida. La mujer de cabello oscuro unió sus dedos en el suave mostrador mientras lo  miraba comer con gusto, una sonrisa secreta jugando en sus labios. —Ahora, ¿Qué te trae por estas partes, Sombrero de Paja Luffy?

Luffy levantó la vista.

— ¿Tú me conoces?

—En cierto modo. Eres famoso por estas partes, Luffy-chan.

— ¿De verdad? Genial –Luffy se veía pensativo mientras contemplaba su pregunta, o al menos tan pensativo como podía ser mientras todavía estaba llenando su rostro. —Quiero ir al Nuevo Mundo. He oído que hay mucha gente fuerte allí –dijo simplemente. —Quiero ser más fuerte que todos ellos.

La camarera canturreó animando.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Luffy ladeó su cabeza a su curiosidad, preguntándose por qué estaba tan interesada. Pero había algo en ella que le recordaba a Makino, y cuando finalmente habló, había completa sinceridad en su voz.

—Cuando era pequeño, fui salvado por alguien quien realmente respetaba. Le dije que sería más fuerte que él, para probarme a mí mismo. Eso no ha cambiado, pero ahora tengo una nueva razón para luchar. Quiero ser más fuerte que cualquier otra persona; lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos los que me importan, incluido Shanks. Quiero ser capaz de protegerlo al igual que él me protegió en ese entonces.

La camarera sonrió con satisfacción alrededor de su cigarrillo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la escalera sombreada.

— ¿Has escuchado suficiente ahora?

Unos pies con sandalias chocaron contra la madera, revelando a un hombre de cabello blanco que se sentó en el taburete junto al joven pirata.

Luffy parpadeó.

— ¿Quién eres, ossan? –otro pensamiento presionó en primer lugar en su mente. — ¿Eres fuerte?

El extraño rió entre dientes.

—Ciertamente me gusta pensar que sí.

Shakky puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes, solo está tratando de ser dramático. Este es Silver Rayleigh, Luffy-chan. Ex–primer oficial del Rey de los Piratas.

Los ojos de Luffy salieron de sus orbitas, la comida esparciéndose por todas partes.

— ¿NAVEGASTE CON EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS? –Shakky escondió su risa detrás de su mano.

Los ojos de Rayleigh brillaron con diversión.

—He escuchado mucho sobre ti de Shanks. Parece que no estaba erróneo.

—Hmm, ¿Conoces a Shanks, ossan?

—Oh, ¿No lo sabías? Él era un aprendiz en nuestro barco.

— ¡¡¡¿¿¿SHANKS ZARPÓ CON EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS???!!!

— ¿Te cuesta escuchar?

Luffy cerró la boca y tragó con dificultad. Su rostro se puso serio cuando se encontró con la mirada del  hombre de cabello blanco directamente.

—Quiero ser fuerte. Entréname, ossan.

Rayleigh sonrió.

—Realmente me recuerdas a él. De acuerdo, te entrenaré. Pero ten cuidado, muchacho, no soy un capataz fácil.

—Shishishi, no lo quisiera de otra manera.

—Y es Rayleigh-sensei para ti.

— ¡Vale, Rayleigh!

 

* * *

 

— ¡Quiero conocer a Barbablanca! –el fuego en los ojos de Luffy habría intimidado a muchos hombres débiles.

Sin embargo, el fornido gyojin se mantuvo firme e imperturbable.

—Me temo que no puedo dejarte pasar. Los jóvenes como tú a menudo son dagas. No puedo dejar que un chico peligroso como tú conozca al viejo. Regresa a los mares y no lo busques nuevamente.

—No.

Jimbei cambió a una postura ofensiva,

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción. No soy un miembro de los Piratas de Barbablanca, pero le estoy agradecido…. Así que te enfrentaré en su lugar. ¡Ven!

 

* * *

 

— ¿Cuál de ustedes dijo que deseaba verme? –una voz retumbante recorrió la maltrecha llanura. — ¡Está es tu oportunidad! Puedo pelear mis propias batallas –la tierra se estremeció cuando el gran hombre dio un paso adelante. Sus ojos eran como pedernal mientras observaba la figura ensangrentada encorvada en el suelo.

A pesar de lo golpeado que estaba el joven, aún se puso en pie de inmediato ante el desafío y, para sorpresa de todos, le sonrió al anciano.

— ¡Así que tú eres Barbablanca! ¡Escuché que eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo, ossan!

Barbablanca echó hacia atrás la cabeza en una risa estruendosa, ojos afilados todavía se fijaron fríamente en el chico.

— ¡Gurarara! ¿Y qué si lo soy, mocoso?

— ¡Entréname!

El silencio cayó. Los piratas de Barbablanca que rodeaban observaron con sorpresa y creciente interés, sus auras anteriormente amenazantes disminuyeron un poco. Eso era nuevo. Por lo general, todos los jóvenes engreídos que venían a desafiar a su Oyaji buscaban la fama, no para aprender de él. Al parecer, el joven aún no había terminado porque miró fijamente a Barbablanca sin miedo a los ojos, con una determinación grabada en su rostro.

— ¡Quiero ser más fuerte que cualquier otra persona! Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, ¡Y seré el hombre más fuerte del mundo!

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que tome bajo mi ala a un mocoso que en última instancia quiere derrotarme y tomar mi título?

— ¡Sí!

Barbablanca estalló en una risa genuina esta vez.

— ¡Gurarara! Me gustas, mocoso. ¡Toma mi marca en tu espalda y conviértete en un hijo mío!

Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo, ossan! Soy mi propio hombre, juré que nunca estaría debajo de otra persona –el moreno inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en el pensamiento por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa regresara con toda su fuerza. — ¡Pero puedo ser tu hijo si quieres! Siempre y cuando no tenga que unirme a tu tripulación.

Un brillo de aprobación entró en los ojos de Barbablanca. Este chico tenía agallas, y podría respetarlo por su independencia.

—Bienvenido entonces, mocoso. Puedes empezar llamándome Oyaji como todos los demás.

Dedos de goma estirados estrechar la enorme mano sin dudarlo.

— ¡Está bien, Oyaji! ¡Y no soy mocoso, soy Luffy!

Barbablanca resopló.

—Serás un mocoso hasta que demuestres que puedes vencerme. Dije que te entrenaré, muchacho, pero tienes que demostrar tu valía primero. Derrota a todos mis comandantes, y veremos acerca de enseñarte personalmente.

Luffy escuchó las reglas con interés. Él podría lidiar con eso. ¡Y también sonaba divertido! Rebotó sobre las puntas de sus talones, tronando sus nudillos con entusiasmo.

— ¡Entonces! ¿Quién es el primero!

— ¡Oh no, no! ¡Vendrás conmigo a la enfermería para tratar tus heridas en este momento! –una mano firme apretó la oreja del chico de goma y procedió a arrastrarlo lejos.

—Aww… aguafiestas –la tripulación escuchó al chico quejumbroso mientras se dejaba llevar y no pudieron evitar reírse.

Las cosas se pondrían interesantes con él abordo.

 

* * *

 

— ¡OYAJIIII! ¡Lucha conmigo!

—Gurararara, todavía estar mil años demasiado pronto para pensar en desafiarme, mocoso.

— ¡GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!

Una pierna intercepto su golpe sin tensión aparente. Llamas azules entraron en su visión cuando se encontró con ojos grises medio cerrados. El Comandante de la Primera División sonrió.

— ¡No te adelantes, Luffy! ¡Todavía estoy yo, yoi!

 

* * *

 

Luffy se extendió sobre la cubierta como una estrella de mar humana, casi dando la apariencia de derretirse en la madera. La tripulación se rió entre dientes mientras lo rodeaban.

De repente, se animó y se puso de pie.

— ¡COMIDA!

Thatch se rió, manteniendo el plato fuera de su alcance. Aunque alcance era un término relativo, porque un brazo de goma se estiraba y serpenteaba. Lo golpeó con fuerza.

—Abajo, chico.

Luffy hizo un puchero.

—No me mires así. De todos modos, la comida _es_ para ti, pero déjame calmarte primero.

El joven se dejó caer de nuevo en la cubierta, sin dejar de mirar el plato lleno. El cocinero se rió de nuevo y le pasó el plato. Luffy ya estaba en su tercera pierna cuando Thatch encontró una posición cómoda.

El espadachín también cortó un trozo de pollo del plato.

— ¿Tienes problemas con Marco? –comentó con gracia.

Luffy soltó un pequeño gemido mientras inhalaba su bocadillo de media tarde, pero la luz en sus ojos decía que estaba más emocionado por la perspectiva que decepcionado.

— ¡Piña-ossan es realmente fuerte!

Thatch ripo entre dientes.

—Lo es. Has hecho una gran hazaña al vencernos a todos, pero eso no significa que puedas enfrentarte a Marco. Marco es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, solo detrás del propio Oyaji. Ha estado más tiempo con Oyaji, sabes.

Luffy parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para contemplar esa información.

— ¿Qué edad tiene piña-ossan?

Thatch sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos brillando.

—Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Y no le preguntaría si fuera tú.

—Hmm…

El moreno se sacudió los pantalones mientras se levantaba, su mano cayendo sobre las espadas gemelas que colgaban de su cadera.

—Bueno, ¿Te parece una revancha? Tengo cierta reputación que mantener, ya sabes, no puedo dejar que mienta –hizo una mueca burlona, luciendo arrepentido. — ¡Dios mío! ¡No debería haberte alimentado! ¡Ahora todo lo que tienes es más energía! ¡Pero no dejare que me venzas esta vez!

Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

—Shishishishi, acepto.

 

* * *

 

—Hey, ¿Cuántos años tienes, piña-ossan?

La tripulación hizo una mueca de dolor ante el choque que le siguió. Ese niño simplemente no tenía ningún sentido de autoconservación.

 

* * *

 

Ace se despertó sobre murmullos zumbantes sobre fresas del desierto y veneno o algo por el estilo. Bostezó y levantó la cabeza de su almuerzo, limpiándose la cara de trozos de huevo revuelto.

—Ah, maldición, me quedé dormido.

— ¡¿TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO?! –la habitación colectivamente gritó.

Lanzó una mirada desinteresada a las personas a su alrededor mientras se metía un trozo de carne en la boca.

— ¿Qué tiene a todos tan nerviosos?

Cuando no dieron una respuesta coherente, Ace se encogió de hombros y continuó cavando en el enorme plato de comida frente a él con gusto, sin hacer caso de las miradas de incredulidad que los otros clientes le estaban lanzando. No era tan buena como la comida de Lucky, pero hey, ¡Comida era comida y explorar Nanohana le daba hambre! No levantó la vista ni siquiera cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe y las pesas botas se detuvieron detrás de él.

—Tienes agallas para comer en público, pirata. Vine aquí en busca de Sombrero de Paja, pero tú servirás por ahora, ¡Portgas D. Ace!

Ace parpadeó mientras giraba su silla para enfrentar al Marine.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía la boca llena, salió más como: — ¿Hien heres hú?

Una vena en la frente del Marine se contrajo violentamente.

—Sí, servirá en efecto. Me recuerdas demasiado a él.

Rápidamente metiéndose unos cuantos trozos más de pollo en la boca, Ace tomó eso como una señal para salir de allí. Se alejó tal vez cinco pasos antes de que una corriente de humo lo envolviera como una camisa de fuerza. Instintivamente, sacó sus llamas a la superficie en contraataque y el humo se aflojó lo suficiente como para que pudiera escapar y continuar su carrera a la libertad.

El Marine lo tacleó a un paso de la puerta y se estrellaron contra la frágil madera, provocando un quejido del propietario y gritos de asombro de los transeúntes mientras que luchaban en la polvorienta calle en una llamarada de fuego y humo. Ace lanzó el fuego más caliente que pudo reunir, ayudado por el clima desértico ya caliente, lo que obligó al Marine a soltarlo.

No vio a su oponente desvainar el arma que llevaba atada a la espalda hasta que lo golpeó contra el suelo. Instantáneamente sintió que su fuerza se desvanecía, la pérdida de fuego lo dejo repentinamente helado.

—Urgh –Ace se retorció cuando la punta del jitte se hundió dolorosamente en su espalda. Sus poderes de logia no funcionaban para nada, sin importar cuánto intentara sacarlos a la superficie de nuevo. ¡Maldita piedra marina!

El Marine Vicealmirante gruñó molesto, su mano cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro para alejarlo.

—Es tu día de mala suerte, Puño de Fuego, haberme encontrado aquí. Ahora—

— ¡COOOOMIIIIDDDDAAA! ¡Gomu Gomu noooo SLINGSHOT!

Con un gritó de sorpresa el Marine que estaba sobre él fue arrojado a unos diez metros de distancia, a través de la parte trasera del ya maltratado restaurante. El dueño palideció y se desmayó.

Ace hizo una mueca. Recordaba la sensación de ser golpeado por ese exacto movimiento.

Pero más importante…

— ¡¿Luffy?!

— ¡Hola, Ace! –el joven que llevaba sombrero de paja saludó alegremente mientras se ponía de pie.

El Marine dejó salir un gruñido anima mientras se disparaba y volvía a salir a la luz.

— ¡SOMBRERO DE PAJA! –rugió.

— ¡Oh, eres tú, Smokey! ¡No te vi allí!

Ace podía escuchar al Marine rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Te he estado buscando, Sombrero de Paja! ¡Tendré que atraparlos a los dos entonces!

Ace dejó que sus llamas salieran a la superficie cuando una corriente de humo se disparó en su dirección, pero nunca llegó a él. Un brazo cubierto de negro tintado salió disparado para desviar el humo, apretándolo con un agarre que luego que lo convirtió en carne. Ace miró como el rostro de Luffy cambiaba instantáneamente a una seriedad inusual. Tragó. Su hermano se había vuelto fuerte en los tres años que habían sido separados. Ojos oscuros miraron al furioso Vicealmirante.

— ¡Tu oponente soy yo, Smokey! Ace, regresa a tu barco, ¡Te encontraré allí!

— ¡V-Vale! –Ace gritó y salió corriendo, haciendo un gesto para que su tripulación lo siguiera. Volteando, prendió fuego al camino para evitar que los Marines restantes los persiguieran.

Smoker entrecerró los ojos hacia Luffy.

— ¿Conoces a Puño de Fuego?

El rostro de Luffy se rompió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡Es mi querido hermano menor!

 

* * *

 

— ¡Eso fue completamente estúpido! ¡Podrías haber sido asesinado! ¡Te dijimos que no llamaras la atención, pero te las ingeniaste para pelear con un _Vicealmirante_!

Ace infló sus mejillas con petulancia cuando su primer oficial no oficial y espadachín residente le dio un sermón.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera fui yo quien comenzó!

— ¡Solo guarda silencio!

 —Por cierto, ¿Quién era ese de allá atrás? –Lucky Jumper habló, sintiendo lastima por su malhumorado capitán.

Ace sonrió.

—Oh, ese era—

Sin embargo, su audiencia ya no lo estaba escuchando. Las miradas de la tripulación se habían enfocado con una confusión visible y una leve alarma en un solo punto en la distancia. Kaya señaló con incertidumbre.

—Erm, Ace, detrás de ti—

— ¿Huh?

— ¡AAAAAAACCCCEEE!

— ¡Oooof!

La tripulación observó con diferentes niveles de sorpresa y diversión cómo su capitán fue derribado por un proyectil que se reveló rápidamente como una persona sonriente. El extraño envolvió sus brazos más veces de lo que debería ser humanamente posible alrededor de Ace. Él acarició su mejilla contra la del joven.

— ¡Te extrañe, Ace!

— ¡Gah, Luffy quítate!

El extraño hizo un puchero.

—Pero te extrañe~ -se quejó.

Ace refunfuñó y trató de quitarse al joven pegajoso de él en vano. Finalmente suspiró y le dio una sonrisa genuina, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del otro.

—Yo también te extrañé, Luffy.

— ¡Shishishi!

Nojiko pensó que era apropiado interrumpir en este punto.

— ¿…Ace? ¿Quién es?

— ¡Oh! –los ojos de Ace se abrieron de par en par, girando para encarar a su tripulación, sin duda habiendo olvidado que todavía estaba allí. —Chicos, ¡Este es mi hermano mayor, Luffy! Luffy, ¡Conoce a mi tripulación! Esta es Kuina, y Kaya, Nojiko, Lucky, Gin, Kohza –presentó, gesticulando a cada uno por turno.

Se encontraron siendo observados con serios ojos negros antes de que una sonrisa brillante se apoderara del rostro del joven mayor.

— ¡Shishishi, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito!

Cada miembro de la tripulación encontró su mano siendo sacudida vigorosamente por la del otro en turno, yendo de uno a otro a la velocidad del rayo. ¡Dios, este hombre era incluso más hiperactivo que su capitán!

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí, Luffy? –Ace preguntó cuándo se intercambiaron los saludos necesarios.

El rostro del moreno se oscureció al instante, una expresión que no habían esperado del hombre de goma.

—Estoy buscando a alguien. Su nombres Barbanegra. Evítalo, ¿Vale, Ace? Es una mala persona –su expresión se aclaró cuando Ace asintió en un gesto de desconcierto, sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo. — Así que me entere que estabas cerca, Ace, ¡Y tenía que venir a visitar a mi hermanito, por supuesto! –los ojos de Luffy brillaron con interés. —Y, por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que he estado escuchando sobre ti y el fuego?

Ace no pudo evitar presumir un poco, dejando que las llamas danzaran sobre sus hombros. Luffy aplaudiendo vigorosamente, obviamente impresionado.

—Ooh, eso es genial.

—Más genial que la goma, definitivamente –bromeó mientras las extinguía.

—Apuesto que todavía puedo derrotarte, shishishi.

Pensando en cómo había contrarrestado el movimiento de ese Marine Logia, Smoke, movimiento por movimiento, Ace no tenía dudas de que podría hacerlo. No obstante, todavía no queriendo admitirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Y qué has estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años?

— ¡Entrenando! He estado navegando con Oyaji por un tiempo. Él no me entrenara hasta que pueda vencer a Marco. Malvado –la boca de Luffy se volvió hacia abajo en un puchero por un momento. — ¡Pero son geniales! Y Thatch hace deli— –se cortó, algo doloroso parpadeando en sus ojos. —Ah, y antes de eso, ¡Entrene con Rayleigh! Shishishi –todos ellos detectaron el cambio abrupto en el tema y la risa levemente forzada.

— ¿Oyaji? –cuestionó Kaya para disminuir la pesada atmosfera cuando Ace parecía demasiado distraído por algo para responder. — ¿Tu padre también es pirata?

Luffy se rió de nuevo, esta vez con naturalidad.

—No, mi papá no es pirata, ¡Pero Oyaji sí! ¡Oyaji es Oyaji! Oh, todos lo llamamos así, pero la gente lo conoce como Barbablanca.

Los Spades tenían sus ojos saliendo de sus orbitas.

— ¿Barbablanca? ¿Como el Emperador? ¿El hombre más fuerte del mundo?

Gin habló con incredulidad: —Y cuando dijiste Rayleigh, no te refieres a Silvers Rayleigh, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Hmm? ¡Es cierto! ¡Rayleigh es un viejo genial! Ah, sí, Ace, dijo que quiere concerté.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada cargada que la tripulación no pudo descifrar al mirar del uno al otro.

Los ojos de Ace se entrecerraron, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—…Tal vez.

Eso pareció satisfacer a Luffy, porque no presionó más. en cambio, comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla, luciendo victorioso cuando finalmente sacó algo.

—Hey Ace, tengo algo para ti.

Ace miró la hoja de papel en blanco que su hermano le había entregado, curioso.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un papel misterioso –dijo Luffy alegremente.

Cuando toda la tripulación, incluido Ace, le envió una mirada desconcertada (y más que un poco escéptica, como si estuvieran dudado de su cordura), el joven mayor se rió.

— ¡Nos permitirá vernos de nuevo! ¿Qué? ¿No lo quieres? –una mano gomosa se extendió burlonamente como si quisiera recuperarlo. Ace lo apretó contra su pecho protectoramente.

— ¡No, por supuesto que lo quiero!

—Shishishi –la mano se acercó para revolver el cabello de Ace. Él lo apartó con fingida molestia, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro también.

Los otros no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras miraban el intercambio. Era raro ver a Ace completamente así de relajado.

Una conmoción desde la orilla llamó su atención hacia los buques de guerra que se acercaban.

— ¡SOMBREO DE PAJA!

Luffy miró al humeante Marine que estaba de pie en la proa del barco principal.

—Geh, es Smokey de nuevo –hizo una mueca.

Los piratas de Spade se lanzaron al instante en un frenesí.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Mierda! Llegaron demasiado rápido, ¡No escaparemos a tiempo!

Luffy apretó su sombrero firme sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la popa del Going Merry.

—Me ocuparé de ellos, así  que no se preocupe.

— ¡¿Vas contra cinco buques de guerra por tu cuenta?! ¿Estás loco? –Gin gritó mientras soltaba las velas.

—Shishishishi –fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron cuando Luffy se puso de pie con sus sandalias sobre la barandilla y estiró los brazos hacia atrás en preparación. Mientras arrojaba su mano, el joven con sombrero de paja se giró hacia su hermano que tenía los ojos muy abiertos con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. — ¡Ace! ¡No olvides nuestra promesa! ¡Te veré de nuevo, en la cima!

Con eso, su brazo se soltó y él salió disparado.

Ace se apresuró con un gritó ahogado, las manos apretándose a la barandilla mientras sus ojos seguían la figura cada vez más pequeña de su hermano. La fuerte brisa del mar azotó el ya desordenado cabello de Ace mientras ganaban velocidad. Se rió entre dientes sin poder hacer nada mientras observaba el caos que estaban dejando atrás. Todavía podía ver a esa figura vestida de rojo oscilando de mástil a mástil, y escuchaba los gritos aterrados de los Marines. Todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de acercarse al nivel de su hermano mayor. Su agarré se apretó y respiró profundamente.

— ¡MÍRAME, LUFFY! ¡SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! –gritó.

Y de alguna manera, sobre las explosiones y el viento impetuoso, sintió que Luffy lo escuchó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**  
> 
> Solo una pequeña nota: Notaras que decidí mantener a Smoker como el enemigo personal de Luffy, en lugar de cambiarlo a Ace – simplemente se sintió más correcto de esa manera. Como tal, la mayoría de las confrontaciones entre Smoker-Luffy (con excepción de Alabasta) habrían ocurrido tres años antes. Por lo tanto, Ace no se habría encontrado con Smoker en Loguetown, y Alabasta habría sido su primer encuentro. ¡Base las habilidades del hermano-mayor!Luffy vagamente en el post-timeskip!Luffy, y seguidamente promoví a Smoker al rango post-timeskip también para que coincidiera. Estoy un poco triste por no haber podido exprimir un cameo de la contraparte de Tashigi, un Zoro con anteojos y con el nombre de Dashi (diseño del personaje cortesía de Tonko haha).
> 
> ¡Comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados!
> 
> (Próximo capítulo – Marineford)
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> _Y la perra seguía y seguía_ …
> 
> De seguro eso es lo que piensan casa vez que subo un nuevo proyecto en lugar de ponerme al corriente con los que ya tengo (ya sean mis trabajos o traducciones). No puedo evitarlo, me encantan las buenas historias y me encanta todavía más compartirlas con otros. Esta historia se gana un lugar en mi corazón por muchas razones, es muy buena, aunque no he leído la original (Overlap), tal vez lo haga luego, lol. Entonces, ¿Qué opinan? Realmente me gusta la idea de un Luffy mayor (aunque es triste ya que no tiene a sus Nakamas con él), y un Ace buscando ser el Rey de los Piratas. ¡Y los Sombreros de Paja no siendo ellos! Es tan—agh. Me gustó la elección de personajes.
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, como siempre: Gracias por leer.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Marineford (Versión 1)

Una figura solitaria cruzo la ciudad fantasma, apretando los dientes alrededor de dos gruesos cigarros mientras un escalofrío le erizaba los pelos de la piel. Había algo inquietante en los restos… o tal vez la falta de restos en ciertas partes, como si los edificios enteros hubieran sido absorbidos, dejando un cráter vacío atrás.

Los pies calzados con botas se detuvieron frente a un objeto polvoriento tirado en el suelo. Agachándose, Smoker recogió el familiar sombrero de paja, con la boca fruncida en una profunda mueca.

 

* * *

 

— ¡¿Están locos?! Con esto, desafiaremos no solo a Barbablanca, sino también a la Armada Revolucionaria ¡E incluso posiblemente al Pelirrojo también! –Tsuru estalló en una extraña muestra de ira.

El Almirante de la Flota frunció el ceño pesadamente mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, el documento que sellaría sus destinos tendido inocentemente contra la madera. Todo lo que quedaba por agregar era su firma, pero sería una tontería pensar que era algo más que una mera formalidad. Los Gorosei habían hablado, y no tenían poder para estar en desacuerdo.

—Ya no podemos tener dudas, Tsuru. Si aún no estamos seguros, ¿Qué será de los Marines?

La mirada sombría de Sengoku se dirigió al sofá donde estaba sentado su viejo amigo, inclinado con el rostro entre las manos.

—…Garp.

El Héroe de los Marines cerró sus ojos, luciendo para todo el mundo como el anciano cansado que era. Habían envejecido, los tres, demasiado viejos.

—Haz lo que debas hacer.

Con eso, el Almirante de la Flota de los Marines tomó su pluma para firmar la autorización para la inminente ejecución del pirata Sombrero de Paja Monkey D. Luffy.

**[6 semanas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

La figura en la celda oscura levantó su cabeza ante el sonido de pasos, los ojos se iluminaron con interés cuando reconoció a su visitante.

—Shishishishi. Esto me recuerda una historia que el abuelo me contó acerca de cómo visitó a Roger en su celda antes de su ejecución. Me preguntó su se veía como tú ahora, Smokey.

Smoker no dijo nada, soplando pesadamente sobre sus cigarros. El pirata prisionero se limitó a reír entre dientes mientras se recostaba contra la fría pared de piedra. Pero sus ojos eran serios, orbes brillantes en la media sombra que nunca abandonaba los duros grises de Smoker. El silencio cayó entre los dos rivales, rotó solo por la pelea de un pequeño animal en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, la mirada de Luffy fue hacia el sombrero de paja que el Marine sostenía bajo un brazo, el alivio inundó su corazón. Había pensado que se había perdido en la batalla, desvanecido en el vórtice oscuro de la locura de Teach. Pero no podía mantenerlo ahora; sin duda se lo quitarían.

—Hey, Smokey, sostén eso por mí, ¿De acuerdo? –sonrió, pero estaba un poco cansado. —Y si realmente muero así, dáselo a mi hermano pequeño. Te confiaré eso.

Smoker dejó escapar un ruido de disgusto, los dientes crujieron irritadamente sobre sus cigarros, pero no dio ninguna negativa, lo que hizo que Luffy sonriera ampliamente.

Aparentemente habiendo terminado por lo que había venido, el vicealmirante giró sobre sus talones para abandonar la húmeda presión que albergaba a su mayor némesis. Justo antes de la puerta se detuvo.

—Mo te atrevas a morir así, maldito Sombrero de Paja –espetó. —Soy el único que tiene derecho a vencerte –con eso salió de la habitación, dejando atrás la leve bocanada de humo de tabaco.

Y por primera vez desde que había sido capturado, Sombrero de Paja Luffy dejó escapar una fuerte y genuina risa.

**[5 semanas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

' _Por orden del Gobierno Mundial, requerimos su presencia en los Cuarteles Generales de la Marina, Marineford, en cuatro semanas para asistir a una reunión de Shichibukai, para recibir una sesión informativa sobre los roles durante la ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy.'_

—Anciana Nyon, ¿Está segura de esto? Hebihime-sama nunca aceptaría su llamado, especialmente no con respecto a este asunto.

La anciana Kuja frunció el ceño.

—Cruzaremos ese río cuando lleguemos a él. Pero por ahora, ¡No podemos dejar que la imprudencia ponga en peligro a nuestra gente! ¡Envíen este mensaje a los Cuarteles Generales de la Marina!

Cuando la chica se fue, con la carta en mano, la anciana miró pensativamente la fibra de la madera en la pared. ¿Cómo iba a salir de este embrollo?

' _Cumpliré con la convocatoria de inmediato.'_

Jinbei rompió la convocatoria en pedazos y espació las piezas en el suelo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fríos como las profundidades más oscuras del mar mientras miraba al Marine Vicealmirante.

—Me niego.

**[4 semanas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

Dragon apretó los dedos, con la aguda mirada recorriendo la habitación hacia los lideres Revolucionarios reunidos alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. La confusión interna que estaba experimentando no apareció en absoluto para estropear la expresión estoica que llevaba. Para bien o para mal, este sería un punto de inflexión para todos ellos. Les dio un momento ara leer detenidamente las hojas de papel impresas que tenían delante antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Ayer, recibimos información todavía no publicada de nuestros contactos dentro del gobierno. La ejecución de Sombrero de Paja Luffy está programada para tres semanas a partir de hoy, por orden de los mismo Gorosei.

Deslizó otra hoja de papel en el centro de la mesa. Los murmullos se alzaron al ver el cartel de se busca que les mostraba su líder. El sonriente joven de la foto apenas parecía más que un niño.

—De acuerdo con sus fuentes, es la intención del gobierno convertirlo en un evento público, que se celebrara en los Cuarteles Generales de la Marina y se transmitirá a las islas cercanas.

Hack frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese pirata para que los Marines lleguen a tal extremo? Quiero decir, su recompensa es definitivamente impresionante para su edad, y se sabe que navegaba con Barbablanca últimamente, pero por lo demás difícilmente destaca con la Era Dorada de los Piratas que sigue siendo fuerte. No parece lógico que los Marines declaren abiertamente la guerra contra Barbablanca sin una razón aparentemente.

—No –Terry parecía pensativo. —Debe haber más en esto de lo que parece. Monkey D. Luffy… recuerdo haber escuchado algo hace tiempo – ¿No es el nieto del vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp?

—El Héroe de los Marines… –Joe frunció el ceño. —Enviar su propia carne y sangre a la horca…

—Es cierto que Sombrero de Paja Luffy está directamente relacionado con Garp. No obstante, no es el motivo de las acciones del gobierno –todas las miradas en la sala se volvieron hacia él ante esto. Dragon se irguió un poco más derecho en su asiento. —Hay otra conexión que no es de conocimiento público, y de hecho solo es conocida por un puñado de individuos en el mundo. Que nací como Monkey D. Dragon, y este Monkey D. Luffy es mi hijo.

Un silencio conmocionado cayó por la habitación. La mirada de Dragon recorrió la habitación, viendo caras sorprendidas y compresión naciente en muchos cuando rápidamente hicieron las conexiones que implicaba. Y poco después llegó la expectación con los ojos abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba para él, para ellos.

Miró a su alrededor con seriedad, encontrándose con cada mirada por turno.

—No les pido que peleen mis guerras por mí. Quizás esto nace de mi deseo egoísta de ser padre. No lo niego. Pero creo que esta es la oportunidad que hemos esperado durante todos estos años. En este nivel de publicidad, los Marines no tendrán oportunidad de retroceder a nuestras represarías. Los derrotaremos en su propia base a la que nos han invitado, ante los ojos del mundo. Así que pregunto esto – ¿Tomaran armas?

Los líderes Revolucionarios se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente, Joe se volvió hacia él y le dio voz a los sentimientos de todos.

—Vamos a dónde sea que usted vaya, Dragon-san.

Dragon miró a su alrededor, sin ver ninguna duda.

—Gracias –dijo con sinceridad, genuinamente conmovido por la lealtad de sus camaradas. —Comenzaremos los preparativos de una vez. El mundo está esperando nuestro movimientos, ¡Y aquí es donde lo tomaremos!

Los líderes se dispersaron para extender sus planes a sus respectivos equipos, la mirada de Dragon se posó en una figura que inesperadamente había permanecido de pie junto a la mesa de conferencias, con los ojos fijos sin pestañas en el cartel de recompensa que se había quedado en la superficie. Frunció el ceño. Su joven protegido respiraba pesadamente, se veía preocupadamente pálido y las pupilas dilatadas mientras fruncía los ojos como su respondiera a una migraña. Preocupado, Dragon caminó alrededor de la mesa pero el joven colapso antes de poder alcanzarlo, atrayendo la atención asombrada de todos en la habitación.

— ¡¿Sabo?!

**[3 semanas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

En el Nuevo Mundo, un periódico estaba arrugado en una mano mientras el capitán miraba incrédulo los titulares. Rodeándolo sin ser un círculo, los miembros más antiguos de la tripulación estaban pálidos y furiosos.

Shanks miró, instintivamente, hacia la dirección de Red Line.

— ¡…Luffy!

En otra parte de Nuevo Mundo, los Barbablanca se prepararon para la guerra.

**[2 semanas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

— ¿Dónde está Garp?

— ¡El Vicealmirante Garp ha ido a visitar Impel Down, señor!

Sengoku se detuvo por un momento, apretando su puño.

— ¡Maldito sea! ¡En un momento como este! ¡Ese espíritu libre…! –los hombres ya dudaban en su confianza con respecto a este asunto, ¡Y él todavía hacia lo que quería! ¿Pero podrían realmente culparlo? El Almirante de la Flota se volvió con brusquedad, apretando los dientes. —…Está bien. Déjalo estar.

Fue en ese momento cuando un Marine de rango inferior entró corriendo a la oficina, con el rostro morado y jadeando mientras saludaba bruscamente.

— ¡Señor! ¡Hemos perdido contacto con la flota Marine que seguía a Barbablanca, y también a la que seguía a al Pelirrojo!

 

* * *

 

 —Dios mío… Este es un gran estado en el que te has metido… ¿Sigues respirando? Luffy…

La figura ensangrentada en la celda oscura levantó su cabeza hacia su dirección. La sonrisa del joven era visible incluso en la penumbra.

— ¡Abuelo!

Garp suspiró y se sentó pesadamente frente a los barrotes. En verdad, este niño.

— ¿…Por qué, Luffy? Pudiste convertirte en el Marine más fuerte del mundo. ¿Por qué tenías que elegir ser un pirata?

Un destello de dientes blancos.

—Shishishi. Porque sabía que solo los piratas son libres.

Garp azotó su mano contra el suelo de piedra, el crujido hizo eco alrededor de la celda de la prisión.

— ¡Libre! ¡¿Puedes llamarte libre ahora mismo?!

—Sí –la astuta luz en los ojos del chico atravesó el corazón de Garp. —Más libre que tú, Abuelo.

**[Quedan 10 días para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

  

— ¿Qué quiere un perro del Gobierno conmigo?

— ¡Soy el Vicealmirante Momonga del Cuartel General Marine! ¡Real Shichibukai, "Emperatriz Pirata" Boa Hancock! ¡He venido a saludarle!

—No sé ni me importa para lo que estés aquí. Regresa al lugar de donde viniste –con eso, se echó el pelo hacia atrás para regresar a sus aposentos.

No dispuesto a renunciar con un rechazo, el Vicealmirante les arrojó algo, que resultó ser un periódico.

— ¡La hora y el lugar se han establecido para la ejecución publica de Sombrero de Paja Monkey D. Luffy! ¡No hay vuelta atrás ahora!

La Emperatriz Pirata Boa Hancock se congeló a media vuelta. Algunos jurarían que se estremeció cuando tomó su siguiente respiración.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—La ejecución se llevará a cabo precisamente una semana a partir de hoy. Ese día, en la plaza de Marineford, la vida de Sombrero de Paja Luffy llegará a su fin. ¡Esta asamblea obligada del Shichibukai es una orden absoluta del Gobierno Mundial! ¡Si te niegas a asistir, el trato es anulado! ¡Tu estado como Shichibukai será revocado!

— ¡Me ni—!

— ¡Hermana! –Marigold siseó. — ¡Debes pensar en nuestra gente!

Hancock respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante. Su confusión interna nuevamente se ocultó completamente detrás del arrogante balanceo de sus caderas. Aterrizó suavemente sobre las barandillas de la nave Marina, de cara al Vicealmirante.

—Disfruto de mi posición como Shichibukai. No quisiera que se me revoque… no obstante, detesto al Gobierno Mundial. Me rehusó a cumplir con sus órdenes. ¿Cómo le dicen…? Los Marines que fueron enviados a reunirse conmigo … se encontraron con un misterioso accidente en el mar, y fueron eliminados por completo, sus cuerpos se convirtieron en piedra, ¡Mero Mero Merrow!

Cuando el barco Kuja zarpó del barco de Marines cuya tripulación se había reducido a uno, el Vicealmirante Momonga se agarró de la barandilla.

— ¡Boa Hancock! Esperaré tanto como sea necesario. No volveré con las manos vacías. Si no regresas en los próximos dos días, ¡El trato será anulado!

**[Quedan 7 días para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

—Hebihime-sama, ¡Hemos descubierto a un hombre en la isla?

— ¿Vamos a matarlo?

Hancock miró fríamente al joven de cabello oscuro que había sido arrojado a sus pies, sostenido por sus guerreras. Levantó la mano para decirles que se deshicieran de él, pero había algo en él que le molestaba. Bajó la mano y se acercó con los ojos entornados, para sorpresa de la multitud.

—  _¿Oh, esas señoritas serpientes son tus hermanas pequeñas? Eso es genial, ¡También soy un hermano mayor!_

—Tú. ¿Tienes hermanos?

El joven la miró con desconfianza.

Ran clavó un tacón en su espalda.

—Hebihime-sama te hizo una pregunta.

El intruso permaneció obstinadamente en silencio. Mientras Ran presionaba con más fuerza en señal de advertencia, en lugar de tener sangre brotando, el fuego lamió la parte inferior de su zapato, obligándola a bajar la presión o sería quemada. La atmosfera se tensó ante la señal de su habilidad, arcos siendo sacados en defensa. De repente, una figura se abrió paso entre la multitud.

— ¡Por favor esperen! Este hombre, ¡Creo que sé de él!

— ¡Marguerite, idiota! –Sweetpea siseó por lo bajo, maldiciendo la temeridad incurable de su amiga.

Hancock levantó su mano como una señal para que retuvieran sus ataques. Las guerreras bajaron sus arcos obedientemente.

—Habla.

Marguerite se inclinó apresuradamente.

—S–sí, Hebihime-sama. Solo recordé una imagen de su hermano que Luffy nos mostró la última vez que nos visitó. El hombre de la imagen se parece mucho a esta persona.

—Eso sería correcto. Creo que este hombre no es otro que el pirata novato conocido como Puño de Fuego –interrumpió una voz áspera.

— ¡Anciana Nyon!

La anciana se detuvo cojeando frente al joven, que las miraba con cierta confusión.

—Tu nombre es Ace, ¿No es así? Hermano de Monkey D. Luffy.

—  _¡El nombre de mi hermanito es Ace! Mira, ¡Este es su cartel de recompensa! Puño de Fuego Ace… Realmente ha crecido, shishishishi._

Los ojos de Ace se agrandaron.

— ¿Conoces a Luffy? –bueno, eso no fue una gran sorpresa, sinceramente. Luffy tenía la tendencia de meterse en todo tipo de líos y abrirse camino en tu corazón como una parte natural del proceso. Tenía experiencia personal con él mismo. Aun así, ¿Qué pasaba con este extraño lugar, ¿Por qué solo habían mujeres?

—Ah ya veo, ¿Eres el hermano de Luffy?

Ace se quedó boquiabierto cuando la antes distante Emperatriz Pirata se sonrojó profusamente al mencionar a su hermano mayor. Las chicas eran muy raras. (Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que si uno encontraba a Kuina en un estado de ánimo inexplicablemente homicida, uno haría bien en vigilar el camino a su alrededor durante los próximos días también. Y ni siquiera empezar con Kaya – la chica era generalmente la chica más dulce, pero cuando se enojaba era todavía más aterradora que Kuina. Uno no quería saber qué podía hacer con los bisturís.)

En una nota brillante, las mujeres guerreras que lo rodeaban se veían mucho menos antagónicas ahora. Algunas incluso le sonreían cálidamente. El circulo a su alrededor se relajó para dejarlo pararse. De inmediato se inclinó, las lecciones perforadas en él por Makino tomando precedencia.

—Me disculpo por el problema. Mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace.

La multitud se rió, algunas risitas aquí y allá.

—Qué joven tan educado –murmuró una mujer mayor con una sonrisa de aprobación. Pero después de un momento, varias de ellas se miraron con expresión preocupada, recordando el evento de ace dos días.

Finalmente, fue la Anciana Nyon quien expresó sus pensamientos,

—Chico… ¿Has oído de tu hermano recientemente?

Ace parpadeó.

—Lo encontré en Alabasta hace unos meses, pero no desde entonces –observó sus rostros sombríos, su corazón se hundió. — ¿Pasa algo?

Las guerreras Kuja se miraron la una a la otra de nuevo. Marguerite suspiró.

—Estuvimos fuera del mar por bastante tiempo, así que solo nos enteramos recientemente, pero Luffy fue capturado por los Marines hace meses –ella se mordió el labio. —Su ejecución se realizará dentro de cinco días, en los Cuarteles Generales Marines de Marineford.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Maldición, Luffy siempre ha atraído problemas, pero ejecución… ¡Eso es completamente diferente!

Ace buscó frenéticamente alrededor de su sombrero hasta que encontró un pequeño trozo de papel, preocupadamente deshilachado en los bordes. La anciana frunció el ceño al verlo.

— ¿Esa vivre card pertenece a tu hermano? Es como yo temía. La vivre card también se conoce como el 'papel de la vida'… indica la dirección y la fuerza vital de su dueño. Para que se deteriore así…

Ace miró desesperadamente, aferrándose al papel como un salvavidas.

— ¡Necesito salvarlo! ¡Por favor, préstenme un barco!

Ran negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca llegarás allí a tiempo. Se tarda menos de una semana en llegar a la cárcel en barco, ¡Y eso suponiendo una navegación sin problemas! Será todavía más largo llegar a los Cuarteles Generales de los Marines.

— ¡Todavía tengo que intentarlo! ¡No puedo sentarme aquí y no hacer nada!

La siguiente interrupción vino de una fuente inesperada.

—No, hay otra manera.

—Hebihime-sam.

—Por el barco de batalla de la Marina, el viaje tomará solo cuatro días –la Emperatriz Pirata, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, finalmente habló con una voz inusualmente tranquila. Apretó los dedos y se irguió. —Te llevaré a Luffy.

**[Quedan 5 días para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

—Esto es lo más lejos que puedo traerte.

Ace saltó y se inclinó cortésmente.

—Ya es más de lo que esperaba. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por tu ayuda.

Cuando presionó su oreja contra la puerta para ver su había alguien, su voz lo detuvo.

—Lo salvarás –no se formuló con un una orden ni como una declaración, ni siquiera como una pregunta… eso decía los volúmenes sobre cuán incierto se sentían todos acerca de esta situación, y la esperanza ciega que estaban poniendo en ello.

Ace tragó. ¿Se atrevía a hacer una promesa?

—Lo haré –se dijo a sí mismo como tanto a ella.

Salió de la habitación mientras Hancock removía la petrificación de Domino y el caracol, con cuidado para evitar a los que estaban en el pasillo. Había recorrido un buen tramo por el pasillo antes de oír los pasos que sonaban demasiado cerca para su consuelo, haciéndolo correr a través de la puerta más cercana, con dedos cruzados por que estuviera vacía. Cuando los pasos pasaron afuera, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se iluminaron con alegría.

Encontró el almacén de suministros.

**[30 horas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

— ¡Un prisionero se ha escapado de su celda y está suelto en el Nivel 1! ¡Los informes indican que es un Usuaria de Fruta del Diablo, así que manténganse en alerta!

— ¡Sí, señor!

Ace se unió hábilmente a la fila de guardias de la prisión que se precipitaban por el pasillo, mezclándose perfectamente con su uniforme y gorra gris estándar. ¡Otro golpe de buena suerte! Podría aprovechar este caos para encontrar a Luffy. Por lo que la Anciana Nyon le había dicho, a un prisionero de alto perfil como Luffy no se le mantendría junto a las amasas, pero aun así le dio a las celdas llenas una mirada superficial al pasar. Una conmoción desde el frente dijo que los guardias habían encontrado a su objetivo.

Espera un momento, él reconocía a ese fugitivo.

 

* * *

 

—Psht, ¡Buggy!

El aullido del de nariz roja quedó amortiguado por una mano que le tapó la boca. Descubrió que su torso era arrastrado sin ceremonias a una esquina oscura. Al ser liberado, se giró indignado para disparar a su captor involuntario a los cielos, solo para detenerse ante la vista inesperada que encontró.

— ¡Tú eres…! ¡Puño de Fuego! ¿Qué? ¡¿Te atraparon y te enviaron aquí también?! O espera, ¿Oíste de la captura del gran yo y viniste a rescatarme?

— ¡Al carajo que lo hago! ¡Estoy aquí para salvar a mi hermano mayor! ¡Necesito llegar a Luffy antes de que se lo lleven! ¿Sabes dónde lo mantienen?

— ¿Luffy? espera, ¡¿Como Sombrero de Paja?! –los ojos de Buggy casi se salen de sus orbitas. — ¡¿Sombrero de Paja es tu hermano?!

—Oh, ¿Conoces a Luffy personalmente?

—Tu hermano es un hombre irritante, sabes. ¡Maldita sea, sabía que parecías llamativamente familiar cuando te conocí, ¡Debe ser por ese bastardo llamativo!

—De todos modos, Buggy, ¡Me vas a ayudar a encontrar a Luffy!

— ¡¿Quuuuué?!

 

* * *

 

El Jefe Magella tosió, señalando hacia la celda.

—Este es el prisionero, Sombrero de Paja Luffy.

Eso apuñalo el corazón de Hancock, ver a su amado colgando sin fuerza de esos malditos grilletes de piedra marina que lo ataban. Estuvo casi tentada de atacar a los guardias a su alrededor y sacar a Luffy de allí, pero ella había hecho una promesa.

Estaba disgustada por los ojos burlones y lascivos de los prisioneros, pero sabía que podía usarlo para su beneficio. La emperatriz Kuja miró inocentemente al Jefe de Guardias.

—Oh, Alcaide, ¡Estoy tan asustada!

Ella escondió su sonrisa detrás de una mano cuando el Jefe de Guardias estalló en adoración y luego se enfureció. Los hombres eran muy predecibles e incluso más fáciles de manipular, y el famoso protector de Impel Down no era diferente.

Al sonido de su voz, Luffy levantó su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Hancock?

Usando el pandemonio que estalló como cubierta, Hancock se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar rápidamente: —Luffy, ¿Estás bien?

Luffy trajo una sonrisa brillante a su rostro.

—Sí, ¡Sin problema! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? N puedes liberarme, ya sabes. Será malo para ti y para todas en la isla.

_¡Está preocupado por mí! Podría ser esto… ¡¿Matrimonio?!_

Luffy inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Hancock?

La seriedad regresó a los ojos de la emperatriz Kuja. Había otros asuntos en mano.

—Luffy, cariño, por mucho que quiera estar a tu lado, solo estoy aquí para darte un mensaje.

 

* * *

 

—Señor, ¡Hemos localizado al fugitivo Buggy el Payaso! ¡Los guardias lo están persiguiendo en el Sector B del Nivel 1! Hay… ¿Dos figuras?

—Señor, parece que, aparte del prisionero Buggy el Payaso, ¡Hay otro individuo corriendo suelto por los pasillos!

— ¡¿Qué?!

**[29 horas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

— ¡GARP! –Sengoku se enfureció.

El Héroe de la Marina simplemente se rió hasta que las lágrimas le llegaron a los ojos.

— ¡Buajajaja! ¡Ese chico! ¡No importa lo que diga, él tiene la sangre de su padre fluyendo en él, sin lugar a dudas!

Cuando Sengoku se alejó, la risa de Garp se calmó mientras miraba por la ventana el engañosamente soleado día afuera. Pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

—Ve y haz lo que yo no puedo –susurró.

**[27 horas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

Jinbei miró con inquietud la agitación el rostro pálido de su amigo.

—Luffy-kun, ¿Podemos realmente confiar en que lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo es verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una mentira destinada a desestabilizarte?

Luffy negó con la cabeza sin ninguna duda.

— ¡Hancock no me mentiría! ¡Es mi amiga! Si dice que Ace está aquí, entonces… –Luffy cerró los ojos con frustración. — ¡Maldición, Ace! ¡Se supone que soy yo quien te proteja!

 

* * *

 

— ¡Hemos descubierto el motivo de Puño de Fuego! ¡El Almirante de la Flota Sengoku dice que no hay duda! ¡El intruso Portgas D. Ace y el prisionero que actualmente tenemos en máxima seguridad Monkey D. Luffy son hermanos! El intruso está aquí para liberar a su hermano, ¡Y ya ha alcanzado el Nivel 3!

—Déjalos venir, no tendrán forma de escapar. Personalmente los estaré esperando aquí en el Nivel 4.

— ¡Jefe de Guardias Magellan!

 

* * *

 

— ¡¿Qué fue esa explosión?!

— ¡Gyahhh, duele!

— ¡Incendió el veneno del Jefe de Guardias y aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar! ¡Pero también debe haber sido golpeado! ¡Envía un equipo de búsqueda de inmediato! ¡No puede haber llegado muy lejos!

— ¡Parece que el intruso Puño de Fuego Ace ha desaparecido por completo!

— ¡¿Qué?!

 

* * *

 

— ¿Qué… con este… lugar?

La vista que se desvanecía de Ace luchaba por enfocarse en el entorno oscuro mientras tropezaba por el estrecho pasadizo. Incluso la llama que había encendido en su mano para guiarlo no hizo mucho para disipar el tono negro que se extendía adelante. Allí estaba misteriosamente silencioso, separado del bullicio de Impel Down, y significativamente más frío que el calor abrasador del nivel de prisión que había dejado atrás.

Tosió, haciendo una mueca cuando la cálida humedad manchó su mano. Había inalado demasiado de los humos tóxicos de Magellan. El veneno lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que inicialmente pensó, y no había sido capaz de evitar por completo los proyectiles llameantes que su explosión artificial había causado. Había usado el desorden para huir, y había llegado a este lugar a este lugar a través de una puerta invisible en la pared. La puerta se había cerrado automáticamente detrás de él, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

La atención se desenfoco por un momento, gritó mientras golpeaba su dedo del pie contra una losa de piedra que estaba más alta que el piso. Alzando su flama, vio que era un tramo de escaleras que llevaba hacia arriba. Entonces este pasadizo fue hecho por el hombre después de todo. A la derecha de las escaleras, el pasillo continuó. Sin embargo, era extraño que no pareciera que los guardias lo estuvieran buscando aquí. Cualquier sonido de pasos seguramente debía resonar a través del pasaje desde una gran distancia, pero no había escuchado nada más que sus propios movimientos desde que llego aquí. Pero si el personal de Impel Down no sabía esto, ¿Quién lo había hecho?

Consideraron el pasaje, decidió continuar hacia la derecha. Estaba tratando de bajar, después de todo, así que no tenía sentido subir. Debería haber algunas escaleras que condijeran hacia abajo en algún momento. Sus sospechas se probaron correctas poco tiempo después cuando encontró lo que escotaba buscado.

El pasaje se hizo cada vez más frío mientras bajaba por la larga escalera de caracol. Normalmente su fuego lo mantendría abrigado contra el frío, pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil controlar sus poderes. La llama en su mano parpadeaba inestable de vez en cuando, junto con su visión.

Ace se mordió el labio. No podía desmayarse ahora, especialmente cuando estaba llegando a su destino. Tropezó en el último escalón, maldiciendo cuando su antorcha se apagó por el impacto. Temblorosamente la volvió a encender y siguió buscando una salida o un camino para ir más abajo. A juzgar por la longitud de las escaleras, era probable que ya hubiera alcanzado el Nivel 5, pero era difícil de decir.

El fuego en su mano parpadeó una, dos veces, y se apagó pro completo. Mientras su visión nadaba antes de oscurecerse completamente, su cuerpo desplomándose sobre el frío suelo de piedra, se preguntó si era su imaginación si veía una tenue luz en la distancia.

**[25 horas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

Ace despertó con el sonido de la charla. Cuando su visión se aclaró lentamente, parpadeó lánguidamente ante el tosco techo de piedra que colgaba sobre su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Ha despertado, Iva-sama.

Ace giró la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con la cara más enorme que había visto, de pie junto a su cama. Con un grito, se echó hacia atrás y se alejó, y se habría caído del otro lado si no fuera por una mano estabilizadora sobre su hombro. Al levantar la mirada, descubrió que era persona era una vista tan extraña como la otra, con una clara división de color naranja brillante de un lado y blanco del otro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza desconcertado, volvió su atención a la cabeza sobredimensionada (que descubrió que estaba conectada a un cuerpo desproporcionadamente pequeño vestido con un leotardo de cuello abierto y medias de red= cuando la visión empezó a hablar con un pequeño bufido (fue entonces cuando decidió que toda esta situación era parte de una alucinación inducida por el veneno. Espera, ¿Veneno…?)

—Eso no es manera de tratar a tus benefactores, ¿O sí, candy-boy? Te encontramos colapsado en nuestros pasillos. Ese veneno hizo un numerito en tu cuerpo, tienes suerte que no haya llegado más cerca de tu corazón. Has estado durmiendo durante doce horas.

Veneno. Magellan. Impel Down. Doce horas.  _Luffy_.

— ¡¿Doce horas?! –rápido como un rayo, salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, sin hacer caso de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, y mucho menos de cómo llegar a donde estaba su hermano. —Luffy, ¡Tengo que encontrar a Luffy!

Irrumpiendo a través de la puerta de madera, el sonido de las voces se multiplicó exponencialmente y se encontró en una habitación bulliciosa llena de color. Y okama. Su mandíbula cayó ante la vista vertiginosa, incluso cuando parte de la multitud de calmó y se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad. ¿Ya no estaba en Impel Down? ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar?

—Espera, ¡Ace-boy! –la extraña cabeza lo alcanzó, apretándose entre la puerta.

— ¡Necesito llegar a Luffy! ¿Cómo llego hasta donde está? –exigió.

El okama frunció el ceño.

—Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir con él todavía, Ace-boy.

Ace gruñó, las llamas parpadearon involuntariamente en su impaciencia.

— ¿Por qué no? –soltó. — ¿Quién diablos eres tú de todos modos?

—Qué impertinente, ¡Hablarle a Iva-san de esa manera!

— ¡Muestra algo de respeto, mocos tosco!

El hombre de cabello azul agitó la mano hacia la multitud.

—Mantengan la calma, mis encantos. Su enojo es comprensible, ya que aún no le he dado explicación –girándose a Ace, lo miró con expresión seria. —He estado viendo tus acciones en esta prisión, Ace-boy. Deseas salvar a tu hermano, que está retenido aquí, ¿No? Nosotros también tenemos la misma intención. Mi nombre es Emporio Ivankov, un comandante del Ejército Revolucionario. Soy un camarada de tu padre, ¡Nuestro líder Dragon! Recibí instrucciones de Drago para sacar a Monkey D. Luffy de Impel Down.

Ace frunció un poco el ceño ante la referencia a su 'padre', pero no se molestó en corregirlos. Obviamente habían supuesto que él y Luffy estaban relacionados por sangre. ¿Pero eso significaba que el padre de Luffy era el mismo Revolucionario? ¡Esa debía ser la razón por la cual los Marines fueron tan inflexibles sobre una ejecución pública! Aun así, ¿Qué importaba eso en el momento presente? La vida de Luffy estaba en juego, y ellos solo estaban allí hablando.

— ¡¿Entonces qué estás esperando?! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí ahora!

—No lo entiendes, Ace-boy. Este es un asunto de gran delicadeza. En este momento, Impel Down está bajo estricta vigilancia por parte de sus guardias y Marines. Temen a Barbablanca y a nuestras fuerzas. No tengo dudas de que están al tanto de mi desaparición de las celdas en las que me ubicaron, y que incluso ahora alertas de un ataque. Diecisiete barcos de Guerra Marine afuera de esta ´risión, encabezados por no menos que cinco Vicealmirantes, preparados para un ataque desde el exterior tanto como los guardias están preparados para un ataque desde adentro. Impel Down es una fortaleza, chico, incluso sin ese bloqueo adicional. Puedo haber sido capaz de crear esta tierra aquí dentro, pero incluso yo no puedo escapar fácilmente de este lugar. Nuestra púnica oportunidad es tener una infiltración simultánea desde adentro y afuera. Y por lo tanto, esperó la señal de la llegada de nuestros camaradas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Ace no pudo evitar la amargura de impaciencia en su voz, a pesar de que sabía que lo que el hombre mayor había dicho tenía sentido.

—Ahora, Ace-boy, esperamos.

**[13 horas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

Con un gorgoteo amortiguado, el último oficial cayó al suelo, dejando solo cuatro figuras de pie en la sala de control. O al menos tres estaban de pie, con el último presionado contra la pared.

— ¡Sí, todo está bien aquí, señor! –la figura más alta gritó en el receptor cuando su compañero de cabello oscuro examinó los elaborados controles con interés académico, y su tercer compañero sonrió dulcemente a su tembloroso cautivo.

— ¿Por qué no eres un bien chico y nos enseñas cómo funcionan los controles?

**[11 horas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

Los ojos de Ivankov estaban fijos en los monitores que mostraban varias partes de Impel Down. De repente, sus ojos fueron a uno a la izquierda, y siguiendo su mirada, Ace vio una sombra revoloteando en una esquina. Un pequeño destello lo alertó de algo que cayó en el suelo dentro del rango de visión del monitor. ¿Era una moneda? No del todo, pero una pieza de metal. Entrecerrando los ojos, pudo distinguir un grabado áspero de un patrón similar a una serpiente en su superficie, enrollándose en el círculo. No, no era una serpiente, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto. Era un dragón. Un dragón, el símbolo del Ejército Revolucionario.

Girándose hacia el gran okama, vio una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Ivankov se volvía hacia la expectante multitud.

— ¡Caramelos! ¡Ha llegado el momento! No te preocupes por ser visto y confía en que nuestro camaradas han interrumpido la vigilancia por el camino que tenemos que tomar. Debemos bajar al Nivel 6 tan rápido como podamos y derribar a todos los guardias antes de que puedan poner en marcha la alarma. Ahora –hizo una pausa, el peligro brillaba en sus ojos. —nos movemos.

**[9 horas para la ejecución]**

 

* * *

 

Los ojos del joven mayor estaban imposiblemente abiertos.

— ¡¿A-Ace?! –su mirada recorrió la habitación, viendo un rostro desconocido tras otro. —Quienes son— –Luffy hizo una pausa para mirar boquiabierto al okama más grande, incluso cuando Inazuma se adelantó para quitarle las ataduras. —Wow, ¡Tu cabeza realmente es enorme, ossan!

Los residentes de la tierra Newkama alrededor casi se desmayan.

— ¡¿Ossan?!

Ace no pudo evitar una débil carcajada. Parecía que Luffy estaba bien.

—Así que este es el hermano menor de Luffy-kun. Pero qué extraño grupo de amigos tiene… d –Jinbei murmuró con interés.

—Soy Emporio Ivankov, uno de los camaradas de su padre. Estamos aquí para liberarte, Sombrero de Paja-boy.

Ace se movió más cerca cuando la última de las cadenas cayó bajo las tijeras de Inazuma. Tenía la intención de ayudar a su hermano, pero en el momento en que estuvo a su alcance, los dedos de Luffy se dispararon para atrapar y tirar sin piedad de las mejillas de Ace, estirándolas.

—Ow, ¡¿Qué demonios, Luffy?! No soy de goma como tú, ¡Eso duele mucho! –y para el caso, ¿Cómo es que Luffy lo mantenía a raya a pesar de sus mejores intentos de escape usando sus poderes?

El hombre mayor hizo un puchero de desaprobación, tirando un poco más fuerte.

—Eso es por hacerme preocupar –al momento siguiente, Luffy se arrojó sobre Ace en un fuerte abrazo. —Pero gracias por venir por mí. Shishishishi, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que mi hermanito me salvaría.

—Hey, ¡Ahora soy fuerte! –Ace protestó, pero sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma calidez.

Luffy se perdió de repente en sus pensamientos.

—Ah, cierto, ¡Jinbei! Iva-chan, ¿Puedes liberarlo a él también? Lo metieron aquí porque no quería pelear contra Oyaji, ¡Es un tipo realmente bueno!

Una sacudida de cabeza del Shichibukai los detuvo.

—No, Luffy-kun. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero sería mejor si me quedara. No podía ir voluntaria a la batalla contra el viejo, pero con este giro de acontecimientos, es suficiente para mí saber que estás a salvo. Hay otros protegidos por mi posición como Shichibukai, y si pierdo mi posición, pondría en peligro a más que a mí y no podría hacerles eso. No necesitas preocuparte por mi bienestar, Luffy-kun. El Gobierno me dejará en libertad luego de que haya pasado el peligro de la guerra.

Luffy asintió con una expresión inusualmente seria.

—Entiendo. Te veré en la Isla Gyojin, entonces –insistió todavía, con los ojos buscando una promesa.

Jinbei sonrió, familiarizado con la terquedad de su amigo.

—En efecto. Ahora ve, Luffy-kun.

Ivankov, con las manos en la cadera, se irguió en toda su estatura y la determinación brilló en sus ojos.

— ¡Déjanos seguir nuestro camino! ¡Dejaremos este infierno atrás!

 

* * *

 

— ¡Iva-san! ¡Por aquí!

Salieron corriendo de las puertas de la entrada para ser recibidos por la vista de una joven sonriente que aparentemente flotaba en la superficie del agua. No obstante, un ligero movimiento del agua reveló que estaba agachada sobre una gran estructura en la forma de una balsa.

Ella saludó.

— ¡Es bueno verte, Iva-san!

—Oh, ¡Te has vuelto más hermosa, caramelo! –Koala sonrió y abrazó al okama. — ¿Dónde está Sa-boy? ¿No vino contigo?

—Lo hizo, solo está siendo tonto. Está con los demás preparando el barco. De todos modos tenemos que apresurarnos, especialmente si queremos que todos lleguen al barco antes de que los guardias nos atrapen –insistió mientras señalaba hacia la balsa. Cuando todos subieron a bordo, la Revolucionaria golpeó con un fuerte golpe la madera para indicar a los de abajo. — ¡Aléjanos, Hack!

Se volvió hacia los demás, con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa intrépida.

— ¡Agárrense, chicos! ¡Va a ser un paseo bastante salvaje!

Esa fue toda la advertencia que recibieron antes de que la balsa comenzara a surcar el agua, impulsada por los gyojins que tiraban debajo de ella. Llegaron a un barco de guerra en menos de un minuto e inmediatamente pusieron numerosas cuerdas que colgaban para que las usaran.

Una bala de cañón justo al lado del barco sacudió el agua, haciendo que los que esperaban trepar por las cuerdas gritaran en estado de shock ante el movimiento discordante.

— ¡Ya nos alcanzaron!

— ¡Los prisioneros fugados están a bordo de ese barco! ¡Abran fuego y arrincónenlos! ¡Mientras no abramos las Puertas, no tiene a donde huir! –el Vicealmirante Onigumo les gritó a sus subordinados, quienes inmediatamente se pusieron en camino para llevar a cabo la orden.

Koala se mordió el labio. Esto era lo que les había preocupado. Los barcos de guerra acumulaban una enorme cantidad de potencia de fuego por sí solos, pero el verdadero peligro era de los Vicealmirantes que habían estado estacionados aquí, cada uno de ellos combatientes experimentados. Si alguno de ellos se encuentra dentro del alcance de su barco, bien puede ser el final para ellos. Onigumo era el que estaba más cerca de ellos, pero no tenía dudas de que los otros cuatro iban rápidamente desde sus estaciones alrededor de la prisión.

Tomando una decisión, ella arrojó su gorro de vendedor de periódicos a la persona más cercana. Lo bueno es que tuvo previsto de usar un traje de buzo hoy.

— ¡Todos suban al barco lo más rápido que puedan! ¡Voy a ayudarlos!

Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de procesar lo que ella quería decir, Koala se zambulló directamente en el agua.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Qué demonios con este chorro de agua? ¡Es como si estuviera vivo! –gritó uno de los Marines mientras él y los marineros que lo rodeaban se apresuraban a apartarse del camino cuando se estrelló contra la cubierta, causando un enorme agujero en la madera.

— ¡La pólvora se está empapando!

— ¡Cuidado, siguen viendo!

— ¡Gyojin! ¡Hay gyojins que nos atacan desde el agua!

 

* * *

 

— ¡Cañon viniendo! –alguien gritó desde la cubierta.

— ¡No hay problema, yo me encargo! –Luffy gritó antes de hincharse y rebotar la bala directamente de donde venía.

— ¡Death Wink!

— ¡Hiken! –Ace gritó mientras incendiaba las velas de los acorazados tras de ellos. Causó algo de pánico entre los Marines a bordo, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no hacía mucho contra su velocidad de aproximación, ya que todos usaban remos traseros en este mar sin viento. Girando para mirar atrás, sus ojos se abrieron cuando una enorme estructura de acero apareció ante su barco.

Varios otros se habían dado cuenta de su inminente problema también, gritando: — ¡Las Puertas!

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo tenemos cubierto! –uno de los Revolucionarios que estaban estacionados en el barco gritó mientras pasaba corriendo. Varios de ellos se preparaban para soltar las velas, ayudado por unos de los ex residentes de la tierra Newkama.

Y agachada contra el suelo con los brazos curados y los ojos cerrados en concentración estaba una figura familiar para el portador de fuego que no había esperado ver.

— ¡¿Miss All-Sunday?! –gritó Ace.

Nico Robin sonrió secretamente mientras relajaba sus manos y se ponía de íe.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Puño de Fuego-san.

Frente a ellos, las Puertas se abrieron.

 

* * *

 

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué las Puertas se abren?!

— ¡Sigue disparando! ¡No los dejen escapar! ¡No se les puede permitir escapar!

— ¿A qué están jugando esos malditos guardias? ¡Conéctame a la sala del generador de inmediato!

— ¡Señor! ¡No podemos contactarlos para nada! ¡El Jefe de Seguridad Magellan se dirige allí personalmente para comprobarlo!

El Vicealmirante Onigumo apretó los dientes.

— ¡No llegará a tiempo!

 

* * *

 

A la señal, los dos gyojins y una chica se dispararon simultáneamente desde el agua para aterrizar en el barco, rociando agua de mar a través de la cubierta. Koala sacudió su corto cabello mojado de sus ojos, sonriendo victoriosamente.

—Bien, Robin-san, ¡Cierra las puertas ahora!

Todos miraron con cebada respiración cuando las grandes puertas de acero se cerraron detrás de ellos, justo antes de que el primero de sus perseguidores los alcanzara. El viendo se levantó en el momento en que entraron en la corriente, y no les llevó mucho tiempo dejar las Puertas más y más atrás.

El silencio cayó por un largo momento mientras la realidad se registraba en sus cerebros, antes de que un fugitivo cayera de rodillas en un alivio de fuerza agotado.

—Lo logramos –susurró. — ¡Realmente lo logramos! ¡Hemos escapado de Impel Down!

Los ex prisioneros estallaron en excitados murmullos que pronto se convirtieron en una celebración completa mientras se abrazaban y lloraban.

Luffy se quedó mirando cómo las Puertas de la Justicia se encogían lentamente en el horizonte. Una mano cálida se enroscó alrededor de la de él y devolvió el apretón, sabiendo que era su hermano.

—Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas salvado –bromeó.

Ace hizo una mueca, igualmente juguetona.

— ¡Apuesto a que podría derrotarte ahora!

—Shishishi, en tus sueños.

Los pasos sonaron detrás de ellos, el lento golpeteó de las botas sobre la madera, y sintió que Ace se giraba pero todavía no podía apartar su mirada de las brumosas Puertas. Fue solo cuando escuchó a Ace jadear y su mano se deslizo de la suya en un estado de shock y finalmente se giró.

El hombre que estaba frente a él era familiar pero desconocido.

Era alto ahora, ya no era el niño chimuelo que recordaba, ya un poco más alto que Luffy y probablemente crecería más. Pero a pesar de que la cicatriz de quemadura sobre su ojo era extraña, la firmeza silenciosa en esos orbes azules era inconfundible.

Luffy dio medio paso hacia delante y luego se detuvo, sus ojos recorriendo al otro con incredulidad. A su izquierda, Ace estaba en un estado similar de mude, moviendo su mandíbula arriba y abajo hasta que finalmente logró gruñir: — ¿S-Sabo?

Sabo movió sus pies con incomodidad.

—Hey chicos… –un momento después fue derribado por dos proyectiles incontrolables, los tres cayeron con un golpe en la cubierta de madera.

— ¡SAAAABBOOOOO!

Sabo se mordió el labio para mantener las emociones a raya, pero finalmente cedió a las mismas lágrimas que recorrían las caras de sus hermanos, abrazándolos con fuerza.

—Lo siento por no mantener contacto.

 

* * *

 

Sabo extendió un mapa en la cubierta frente a ellos, haciéndole gestos a los otros dos para cambiar a un pequeño círculo. Él los miró.

— ¿Han escuchado hablar de la Corriente Tarai?

—Ahí es donde estamos ahora, ¿No? Las Kujas me lo explicaron –contribuyó Ace. — ¿Es una corriente de remolino que conecta a Impel Down, Enies Lobby y Marineford que solo pueden usar los Marines?

—Eso es correcto.

Luffy asintió sabiamente.

—Así que es una corriente misteriosa.

—…Claro –Sabo tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca cuando Ace se rió entre dientes, pero una sonrisa cariñosa curvó la comisura de su boca. Su hermano mayor no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto. De todos modos, la razón por la cual la corriente Tarai está clasificada como solo para Marines es porque solo se puede acceder desde los tres puntos—las Puertas de la Justicia en las tres ubicaciones respectivas que los conectan, lo que es a la vez una ventaja y un peligro potencial para nosotros. Hemos comprado algo de tiempo al cerrar las puertas de Impel Down, por lo que los barcos Marines no pueden perseguirnos de inmediato. Idealmente, queremos salir en Enies Lobby, que debería ser el menos vigilado de los tres lugares en el presente tiempo. Hemos arreglado que mis camaradas del Ejército Revolucionario nos encuentren allí.

—Eso es cierto, así que no tienen que preocuparse. Puedes dejarnos Marineford a nosotros –agregó una nueva voz mientras se acercaba.

Los ojos de Luffy se agrandaron cuando se posaron en la familiar figura del gyojin tiburón.

— ¡¿Namur?!

—Namur-san estaba ayudando a Hack con el transporte de ustedes justo ahora –aclaró Sabo.

El comandante de Barbablanca sonrió ampliamente.

—Es bueno verte, Luffy.

Los ojos del joven se agrandaron todavía más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ese significaba.

—Entonces, ¿Oyaji y los otros también…?

Fue Sabo quien respondió, con una sonrisa pequeña y maliciosa: —Los Marines no sabrán qué los golpeó.

 

* * *

 

En Marineford, la tensión ya era alta incluso cuando el sol se movía lentamente a través del cielo. De repente, algunos de ellos se sobresaltaron, mirando atentamente al ver algo.

— ¡Hay movimiento en la distancia!

— ¡Manténganse en guardia! ¡Están aquí! ¡Es una flota completa!

— ¡Son los Piratas de Barbablanca!

—Maldición, ¡¿De dónde vinieron?!

— ¡Reportando, señor! Además de la propia flota de Barbablanca, hemos contabilizado un total de 43 barcos piratas, ¡Todos capitanes piratas de Nuevo Mundo con afiliaciones conocidas a Barbablanca! ¡Nos han rodeado completamente!

— ¡Almirante de la Flota, señor! ¡Tenemos correspondencia urgente de Impel Down! ¡El prisionero Sombrero de Paja Luffy ha escapado de la prisión y ha entrado en la Corriente Tarai en un barco de la Marina robado! ¡Los informes indican que esto es obra de los Revolucionarios! ¡Además el líder Revolucionario encarcelado Emporio Ivankov, el intruso Puño de Fuego Ace fueron vistos, junto con el comandante de Barbablanca Namur!

— ¡Señor, no está haciendo ningún movimiento! ¡Barbablanca solo está esperando!

Sengoku apretó los dientas mientras los informes pasaban uno tras el otro.

Tsuru frunció el ceño, los labios torciéndose en frustración.

—Él sabe –ella dijo, y él sabía sin lugar a dudas que tenía razón.

Los ojos del Almirante de la Flota recorrieron los barcos piratas que los rodeaban. El Moby Dick firme con orgullo en la entrada de la bahía, con sus aliados extendidos en cículo alrededor de Marineford. Esta no era una formación ofensiva… ¡Era un plan para sellarlos e impedir que persiguieran a los prisioneros que escapaban!

Había sido un asunto arriesgado desde el inicio, incitando tanto a Barbablanca como a Dragon a la acción. Pero ahora que había quedado claro que estaban trabajando juntos…

Las cosas se veían muy, muy mal.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces llegamos a una isla en el cielo que tenía estos enoooormes…

Los dos hermanos parpadearon cuando su tercer hermano golpeó la cubierta con su rostro.

— ¿Ace?

Tanto Luffy como Sabo soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando el sonido de la respiración lenta y constante llegó a sus oídos. Se miraron con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Solo está durmiendo. Aquí, lo llevaré a los camarotes. Tú también deberías descansar, Luffy. Tomará otras dos horas llegar a Marineford –le dijo Sabo al joven mayor mientras levantaba al ahora roncante Ace sobre su espalda.

—Síp, ¡Tomemos una siesta juntos!

Realmente debería haber esperado esto cuando sintió que la mano de su hermano enrollarse alrededor de su muñeca. Vaciló, su mente y corazón luchando entre sí. Realmente quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos, pero tenía sus deberes como líder de esta misión.

—Luffy, tengo—

—Ve con ellos, Sabo-kun. Como dijiste tú mismo, pasaran unas pocas horas antes de que lleguemos a Marineford. Apenas has dormido los últimos días. Robin-san y yo podemos hacerle frente a cualquier cosa mientras tanto.

—Pero Koala…

— ¡Sin peros! –Koala se cruzó de brazos con resolución.

—Oh, eres Nakama de Sabo, ¿No? ¡Me gustas! –Luffy dijo con una sonrisa, su cara se extendió de forma gomosa dentro de su espacio personal. —Mi hermano ha estado bajo tu cuidado. Sé que puede ser obstinado y que se esfuerza demasiado la mayor parte del tiempo, ¡Así que gracias por cuidarlo!

— ¡O-Oi, Luffy!

Koala le sonrió al hombre de goma.

— ¡Espero escuchar muchas historias sobre Sabo-kun cuando era niño!

—Hey Koala, ¡No tú también! –Sabo balbuceó mientras su hermano mayor y su mejor amiga se reían juntos a su costa.

—Ahora shoo, vamos a despertarlos cuando estemos por llegar.

 

* * *

 

En Sabaody, la inquietud y especulación estaban empezando a perturbar a la multitud reunida mientras veían la transmisión en vivo emitida de Marineford. Más de un reportero masticaba nerviosamente su labio inferior, revisando su reloj cada dos minutos…

— ¡Es Barbablanca!

— ¡Barbablanca ha llegado…!

Finalmente, una persona se atrevió a expresar lo que todos estaban pensando: — ¿Pero dónde está el prisionero?

 

* * *

 

Rakuyo no pudo evitar la sonrisa salvaje que se extendió por sus labios.

—Tenemos esto. Están atrapados, y no tiene a Luffy.

Algo se agitó inquieto en la mente de Marco, sin embargo, y escaneó las filas de Marines repetidas veces, tratando de determinar lo qué estaba poniendo su instinto fuera. Era difícil decir desde esta distancia, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal y el miedo se acumuló en la boca de su estómago.

—No… –ya se había alejado de la barandilla, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su cuerpo se movía automáticamente. —Mierda, se nos adelantaron, yoi. ¡Los Almirantes! ¡Los tres Almirantes no están allí!

 

* * *

 

Los tres hermanos tropezaron hasta la cubierta, despertados por Robin. O para ser exactos, varias de las extremidades de Robin que brotaban de la pared. (A lo que Sabo estaba demasiado acostumbrado, Ace estaba un poco asustado, y Luffy quería reclutar los 'brazos misteriosos' hasta que Sabo le recordó que le pertenecían a Robin y Robin era una Revolucionaria. Dicho eso, no estaba seguro de que su hermano se hubiera rendido por completo todavía).

—Koala, ¿Cuál es la situación? –el rubio preguntó, tomando su lugar al timón.

— ¡Nos acercamos a las Puertas de Marineford! ¡Estimado a alcanzarlas die minutos!

La expresión del rubio era sombría.

—Todos, manténganse alerta. Barbablanca y sus aliados pueden mantener a los acorazados dentro, pero los Marines todavía pueden sorprendernos –su preocupación se hizo más profunda a la vista de las puertas abiertas de par en par. — ¡Mierda! ¡El agua! ¡El agua más allá de las Puertas está congelada! –Sabo maldijo. — ¡Aokiji! –levantó la cabeza para gritar. —Cuidado, han enviado a un Almi— –una explosión en el aire lo interrumpió y casi lo dejo fuera de balance cuando el mástil principal estalló en llamas. El proyectil invisible se estrelló contra los otros dos mástiles también, dejándolos inútiles. —Kizaru… –siseó. Esto era malo. Y sabía que solo podía empeorar.

—Ryusei Kazan.

— ¡Tenemos que bajar de este barco, rápido! –gritó, su corazón latía con furia mientras se las arreglaba para evitar un puño de magma y luego otro que atravesaba la cubierta. Había encendido el motor del barco a toda potencia y había guiado el curso de la nave hacia las Puertas, pero el barco estaba fallando ante sus ojos y todavía estaban demasiado lejos…

— ¡DEATH WINK!

Sabo se quedó sin aliento cuando el acorazado entero salió de la corriente hacia las aguas más tranquilas que rodeaban a Marineford. Aterrizó cerca de uno de los barcos aliados de Barbablanca, cuya tripulación arrojó cuerdas de inmediato a aquellos que se habían zambullido por la borda para escapar de las llamas.

Sabo tosió, tratando de encontrar a sus hermanos a través del humo. Pero incluso mientras se evitaba las llamas, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente frío. Él estaba… ¡No! No era lo mismo, no lo era, se suponía que ya debía haber pasado por eso, pero podía sentir un dolor en la piel que no tenía anda que ver con el fuego que lo rodeaba ahora…

— ¡SABO! –una mano salió disparada para agarrar su antebrazo a través de las llamas y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los aliviados de Ace. Algo debía haber aparecido en sus ojos, porque el agarre de su hermano se tensó. —Vamos, vámonos de aquí. Luffy, ¡Lo he encontrado!

Casi aturdido, siguió la mano guía de Ace hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor al borde de la cubierta. No se molestaron en aminorar la velocidad incluso cuando se acercaban a él, porque las llamas ya lamían sus espaldas, y Luffy envolvió su brazo firmemente alrededor de ellos, y el otro se extendió hasta el mástil del barco vecino.

Con un ademán, el brazo se tensó y cruzaron el mar cuando el barco de guerra con una explosión final se hundió en el fondo del mar.

La capitana del barco inmediatamente lanzó un grito hacia los demás.

— ¡Tenemos a Luffy-chan! ¡Zarpemos!

Con vítores victoriosos la tripulación se puso en movimiento, al igual que los barcos piratas que los rodeaban.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente cuando la capitana se giró hacia ellos.

— ¡Whitey!

Whitey Bay sonrió al energético joven.

—Esta vez has provocado muchos problemas, Luffy-chan.

—Shishishishi.

Un sonido crujiente llenó el aire cuando el mar a su alrededor se congeló en hielo. Una luz marcial entró en el ojo de Whitey.

—Tratando de bloquearnos con hielo, ¿Verdad? Pero nos han subestimado si creen que esto funcionara. Mi barco puede atravesar cualquier hielo, hecho o no por el Almirante. Solo espera, Luffy-chan, te llevaré a Oyaji en poco tiempo.

Como dijo la capitana, hicieron un bien progreso, pero mirando hacia atrás Ace notó que las otras naves aliadas todavía estaban atrapadas en el hielo. De repente, un boom resonó en el aire y todo el hielo se astilló cuando el mar se sacudió con las olas. El sonido de su hermano mayor riéndose entre dientes lo hizo girar su mirada hacia el frente. Delante, un enorme barco blanco con forma de ballena se encontraba justo en centro, frente a la Marina, y en la proa, un hombre alto se levantó con orgullo.

Su boca se secó. Así que ese era Barbablanca.

A su lado, la sonrisa de a su hermano era cegadora cuando corrió hacia la barandilla, Luffy respiró profundamente.

— ¡OYAJI! –gritó, la llamada rebotando en las olas.

Incluso desde la distancia, vio la luz del sol brillando en la sonrisa del anciano.

Luffy se giró hacia sus hermanos, todavía radiante.

— ¡Vamos, vengan conmigo a conocer a Oyaji! –declaró Luffy con alegre franqueza.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de registrar el significado de esa frase antes de que él hubiera pasado su brazo alrededor de ambos, estirando el otro hacia el Moby Dick.

—O-Oi, ¡Luffy!

—Espera un minuto—

— ¡Shishishishishi!

Cualquier protesta que pudieran haber hecho fue interrumpida por el aire que pasaba apresuradamente junto a sus oídos cuando se dispararon hacia la bandera del barco de Barbablanca.

Una luz brillante a su derecha hizo que Sabo entrecerrara sus ojos, jurando que el sol debería estar en la otra dirección. ¡Mierda, Kizaru! ¡Habían sido demasiado descuidados pensando que estarían a salvo! La maldición de Ace y el brazo de Luffy tensándose protectoramente a su alrededor indicaba que también se habían dado cuenta de su problema.

Un destello azul cruzó su visión. El comandante de la primera división de Barbablanca y el Almirante se solidificaron en un enfrentamiento que envió ondas de choque a través del campo.

—Whoops –dijo Luffy cuando el viento los desvió de su curso y se estrellaron directamente contra el mástil.

Ace y Sabo lo golpearon simultáneamente en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'whoops'?!

Luffy hizo un puchero.

—No es mi culpa…

— ¡Al carajo que si no!

Antes de que Luffy pudiera salir con más excusas ingeniosas, una risa resonó sobre ellos.

— ¡Gurararara!

La boca de Luffy se amplió en una sonrisa.

— ¡Oyaji! –saludó mientras se levantaba rebotando. Brazos de goma los arrastraron junto a él. — ¡Estos son mis hermanos menores!

Cuando los astutos ojos del hombre mayor fueron sobre ellos, ambos se inclinaron en sincronía.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor.

— ¡Gurararara! –Barbablanca se rió, muy divertido por la muestra de cortesía tan diferente a su hermano. —Sean bienvenidos a este barco. Cualquier familia de mis hijos es mi familia también.

Un choque les recordó la feroz batalla que todavía se desarrollaba cerca. Los dos luchadores en el aire estaban chocando con tal velocidad que Ace tenía problemas para seguir sus movimientos. Aguantó una sonrisa apretada. Entonces este era el nivel de Nievo Mundo, ¿Verdad? Kizaru, que había derrotado a toda su tripulación en Sabaody, estaba siendo igualado por el ave fénix de llamas azules.

—Oyaji, ¡Están mandando acorazados! –alguien gritó desde el nido de cuervos, puntuado por el sonido de múltiples cañones disparando.

Antes de que los piratas pudieran tomar medidas, una fuerte ráfaga de viento barrió las bolas de cañón y el mar se volvió agitado con olas onduladas. Los Marines gritaron mientras luchaban por mantener el equilibrio.

En la distancia, un barco se acercaba a través de la niebla. Los murmullos estallaron cuando muchos reconocieron instantáneamente la infame nave en forma de dragón, incluso antes de que sus miradas se posaran en la figura envuelta en una capa que estaba sobre la proa.

Sobre la plataforma vacía, Sengoku apretó los dientes

— ¡Dragon!

Un momento después, los cielos se abrieron para lanzarles un torrente de lluvia, oscureciendo su visión y arruinando su pólvora.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, sus objetivos desaparecieron.

 

* * *

 

En este día, Impel Down sufrió su derrota más agobiante hasta ahora la fecha, con la fuga del prisionero de máxima seguridad Monkey D. Luffy junto con otros 26 prisioneros. Más tarde en el día, se enfrentarían a otra incluso más devastadora fuga orquestada por Barbanegra Teach. En Marineford, enfrentando las fuerzas combinadas de Barbablanca y el Ejército Revolucionario, los Marines no habían podido recuperar a los prisioneros que escaparon.

Para algunos fue un alivio alejarse del evento sin las mayores bajas en ambos lados que muchos habían predicho. Pero para algunos otros, cuyos corazones estaban carcomido por la ira y el orgullo, era simplemente un desastre del peor tipo.

 

* * *

 

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento fue toda la advertencia que recibieron, pero parecía ser suficiente para su hermano mayor. Aparentemente por reflejo, Luffy se inclinó hacia atrás, evitando el pie sandaliado que se disparó en arco hacia él.

— ¡Marco, está herido, maldición! –el doctor gritó.

El rubio respondió aplicando un golpe de castigo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Luffy, que lo tomó sin esquivar.

Pero en lugar de rebotar de nuevo hacia arriba, el hombre de goma dejó caer la cabeza como había caído. Su cabello, un poco más largo de lo que normalmente usaba, cubría su rostro y lo ensombrecía. Marco se cruzó de brazos, su expresión era ilegible ya que sus ojos nunca dejaron al hombre más joven.

Incluso el indignado médico se calmó para observar el enfrentamiento entre los dos.

— ¿Comprender por qué te golpeé, Luffy? –Marco preguntó en una voz firme pero gentil.

Todavía sin levantar la vista, el joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, pero pudieron ver cómo se mordía entre los dientes el labio inferior en un esfuerzo de mantener sus emociones a raya.

Marco suspiró, acercándose. Puso una mano en la cabeza del chico.

—Nos diste un verdadero susto allá. No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Vale? –suavemente, movió su mano para apartar el flequillo de Luffy de su rostro, para revelar unos ojos demasiados brillante que lo miraban con desesperación.

Volviendo la cabeza, Luffy miró a todos sus amigos y familiares que lo rodeaban, mirándolo con tanta amabilidad. Habían venido todo el camino hasta aquí, sin preocuparse por los peligros que enfrentarían, solo para salvarlo.

—Yo… ¡Lo siento! –todas sus emociones reprimidas, toda la incertidumbre que había sentido durante las últimas semanas, saltaron a la superficie en lágrimas que se derramaron por sus mejillas. —Y… Y… Y-Y… –se fritó el rostro en vano, finalmente se dio por vencido mientras se disolvía en un desastre balbuceante. — ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Ace y Sabo intercambiaron una sonrisa imposible, encogiéndose de hombros con cariño mientras la multitud rodeaba a su hermano. de alguna manera terminaron en el centro y un par de brazos gomosos se acercaron para sostenerlos con fuerza. Y se mantuvieron igual de apretados, porque sentía que podían desaparecer.

— ¡Vamos a festejar!

 

* * *

 

Ace refunfuñó cayendo hacia atrás sobre el suelo de madera del nido de cuervos.

—Luffy fue quien quiso ver la luna juntos, ¡Y él es quien llega tarde!

—Bueno, no sería Luffy si no hiciera cosas así, ¿O sí? –Sabo contestó con una suave risa.

Ace se rió entre dientes.

—Bien, eso es cierto.

Sabo también se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando al centellante cielo nocturno sin nubes. La celebración todavía continuaba debajo de ellos, probablemente hasta le amanecer y más allá, pero Luffy les había dicho que lo encontraran en el nido de cuervos antes de desaparecer en alguna parte.

Sabo miró de reojo a su hermano.

—Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus planes después de esto?

El usuario de fuego suspiró.

—Tengo que volver con mi tripulación, prometimos reunirnos en Sabaody, ya estoy unos días tarde. En cuando a eso después… –Ace mordió pensativamente su labio inferior. —Después de ver lo que he pasado en los últimos días, creo que sería mejor para nosotros no ir a Nuevo Mundo tan pronto. Todavía hay mucho por hacer que ni siquiera podemos empezar a imaginar… Estoy pensando que deberíamos de fortalecernos antes de cruzar esa frontera.

—Puedes venir y navegar con nosotros, sabes –interrumpió una vo familiar.

Los dos hermanos se enderezaron.

— ¡Luffy! ¡Llegas tarde! –agregó Ace en tono de regaño.

—Shishishishi. De todos modos, ¿Qué tal, Ace? ¡Puedes entrenar con Marco! Su Fruta del Diablo tiene llamas como las tuyas.

—Oh, esa es realmente una buena idea, sabes. Y no solo Marco el Fénix, será bueno para ti entrenar con otras Logias también –dijo Sabo, que había estado escuchando con interés hasta entonces.

—Sí, ¡Como Jozu!

—Sí, pero mi tripulación…

Sabo dio un murmulló reflexivo.

—Sobre eso, Dragon-san podría señalarte dónde están cada uno de ellos –ante las miradas de interrogación de sus hermanos, aclaró: —Dijiste que el Shichibukai Kuza fue quien los separó, ¿Verdad? No es de conocimiento público, pero Kuma es un miembro del Ejército Revolucionario. Es probable que haya informado a Dragon-san después del incidente.

— ¡¿…EHHHH?!

—Shishishishi, ¡Está decidido entonces!

— ¡¿EHHHH?!

Sabo comenzó a reírse de la expresión desconcertada de Ace, que también dejó a Luffy riendo hasta que incluso Ace no pudo mantener su mirada malhumorada y se unió.

Sabo miró a su hermano mayor.

—De todos modos, Luffy, ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Una botella se colocó con un golpe entre ellos en lugar de una respuesta. Se voltearon para ver una amplia sonrisa de Luffy mientras se dejaba caer para sentarse entre ellos, con tres copas de sake en su otra mano.

—Hey, ¿Han escuchado? –Luffy bromeó mientras vertía el sake en cada copa.

—Si intercambias bebidas –Ace continuó sin perder el ritmo.

—Puedes convertirte en hermanos –terminó Sabo, con los ojos un poco borrosos.

Luffy les sonrió mientras cada uno tomaba una copa.

—Hace diez años intercambiamos bebidas y nos hicimos hermanos. Ahora todos podemos ser parte de diferentes tripulaciones, pero el vínculo de hermandad que compartimos nunca morirá. No importa dónde estemos, o qué hagamos… ¡Este es un vínculo que nunca podemos romper!

Sus ojos brillaban mientras se miraban. Chocaron sus copas, con idénticas sonrisas tontas en sus rostros.

— ¡Por la libertad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**  
>     
> 1) Shanks – Algunos de ustedes se estarán preguntando, ¿Dónde está? Al igual que en el canon, fue detenido por Kaidou. Y mientras estaba afectado por la noticia de la inminente ejecución de Luffy, resolvió no participar activamente en la guerra para cumplir su promesa con Luffy.
> 
> 2) Hancock está muy enamorada de Luffy, obviamente, y ayudó a Ace a llegar a Impel Down completamente por el bien de Luffy. Luffy terminó en Amazon Lily por casualidad hace unos dos años mientras navegaba solo a través de Grand Line. Se produjo una secuencia similar al canon en Amazon Lily, que dio como resultado la situación actual. Luffy iba de visita de vez en cuando, la vez más reciente cuando estaba persiguiendo a Barbanegra en Paraíso, y fue también cuando mostró los carteles de recompensa de Ace a las Kujas. En esta línea del tiempo, Marguerite también comenzó a navegar con las Piratas Kuja, al igual que en el post-timeskip.
> 
> 3) Sabo es miembro del Ejército Revolucionario, pero todavía no es Jefe de Personal. También es, aunque fuerte por derecho propio, de ninguna manera tan poderoso como su yo del post-timeskip. Si hiciera una comparación de poder, Luffy estaría en el nivel post-timeskip, mientras que Ace y Sabo estarían a un nivel similar al Luffy pre-timeskip (pd – este fic fue escrito originalmente antes de que saliera la información sobre la amnesia de Sabo, pero desde entonces ha sido editado a cuenta de eso). A continuación tomaremos un breve desvió para un capitulo extra para ver que hacer los (no!)Sobreros de Paja en este universo, y entonces, el capítulo final: **Marineford (Versión 2)**. ¡Manténganse al tanto!
> 
>  **Notas del traductor:**  
>     
> ¿Y que les pareció? Yo amo los finales felices. ♡
> 
> Entonces, como tal la historia acaba aquí, hay dos extras: un bonus y un Marineford que termina diferente. Esperen con ansias. Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo Extra: Otra Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás en un mundo diferente, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero en este mundo, para ciertas ocho personas, esta es su realidad.
> 
> Esta es su historia.

**Capítulo 1: El Mejor Espadachín del Mundo.**

En la penumbra del amanecer, se podía ver una figura arrodillada ante una tumba, con la cabeza inclinada con respeto. Una fina tira de humo se elevó desde la ofrenda de incienso, dispersando la fragancia leñosa en el aire. Los primeros rayos suaves danzaban sobre la vaina blanco puro de la katana que colgaba de la faja de esa persona, acariciando el mármol gris de la lápida, pero a la figura no le importaba nada, con los ojos cerrados y las palmas juntas en una oración.

Finalmente, cuando el sol calentó el aire, unos profundos ojos marrones se abrieron, revelando el fuego calmo que ardía en su interior, prueba de una promesa hecha hace muchos años y nunca olvidada.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Kuina se levantó. Suavemente trazó sus dedos sobre el nombre grabado en la lápida por última vez, antes de dejar su mano caer sobre la empuñadura de Wado Ichimonji.

—Me voy ahora, Zoro. Cuida de mí.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 2: El Valiente Guerrero del Mar**

Parecía que no iba a venir después de todo. Kaya se mordió el labio inferior, pero decidió no sentirse triste por eso. Habían dicho sus despedidas el día anterior, después de todo, y Usopp nunca había sido bueno con las despedidas. Era solo que todavía esperaba que viniera a despedirlos hoy…

— ¡KAYA!

Kaya jadeó cuando su mirada se posó en una familiar figura que usaba una pañoleta que bajaba hacia la playa. Se lanzó hacia la barandilla, tratando de disminuir la distancia, incluso mientras le Merry navegaba lejos de la orilla.

— ¡Usopp!

Y allí estaba Usopp, deslizándose hasta detenerse y dejando caer una enorme mochila en la playa. Le costó varios jadeos recuperar su voz, pero cuando lo hizo inhaló profundamente y gritó: — ¡No voy a perder contra ti, Kaya! ¡Me convertiré en un valiente guerrero del mar con mi propia fuerza! –lanzó un puñetazo al aire. — ¡El Gran Capitán Usopp no cede ante nadie!

La sonrisa que regresó Kaya fue entre lágrimas y alegría cuando también lanzó su puño al aire.

— ¡Estaré esperando! –respondió Kaya, su pose se disolvió en agitación frenética hasta que la figura ya pequeña se desvaneció de la vista.

Usopp no pudo dejar de sonreír incuso cuando finalmente dejo caer su brazo.

—Te veré pronto, Kaya –dijo al viento.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 3: El Chef del Mar**

— ¿Entonces vas con ellos, no?

Gin golpeó el clavo final contra la barandilla y se enderezó para admirar su obra. El personal del Baratie estaba ocupado con las reparaciones, y de inmediato se ofreció a ayudar. En parte era su culpa, de todos modos, así que esto era lo menos que podía hacer. Su compañero le ofreció un cigarrillo que aceptó y dejo que el otro lo encendiera antes de responder.

—Sí.

Sanji sonrió alrededor de su cigarrillo.

—Bien. Ese maldito bastardo de Kreig nunca valió la pena tu lealtad ningún día –el comportamiento del cocinero cambió de repente. — ¡Ah, te envidio muchísimo por poder navegar con mujeres tan encantadoras! ¡Ah, mi hermosa Nami-swan! Y por supuesto Kaya-chwan y Kuina-swan también~ –Sanji soñoliento dejó escapar un anillo de humo en forma de corazón, que pronto se hizo añicos con un recuerdo repentino. — ¡Ese maldito Mihawk, hiriendo así a una dama! ¡Si no fuera por el hecho de que teníamos otro problema en manos, había luchado contra él por hacer sangrar a Kuina-san!

Mientras Sanji echaba humo, in reflexionó sobre cómo abordar el tema.

—…Hey Sanji, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en zarpar tú mismo? Podrías venir con nosotros, sabes. Por lo que he visto, a Ace le has gustado.

—Yup, es cierto –salió una voz aparentemente de la nada.

— ¡Gyaah!

Mientras los dos hombres que hablaban saltaron de shock, Ace saltó ágilmente para ponerse de cuclillas sobre la barandilla al lado de Sanji, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? Ven a ser nuestro cocinero, Sanji. Nos dirigiremos a Grand Line, tienes algo que encontrar allí también, ¿No?

Sanji guardó silencio por un momento, tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo y dejándolo salir como una larga columna de humo. Cuando le contestó a Ace sabían que había tomado una decisión.

—Tan atractiva como una oferta así suena, voy a tener que decir que no. Me quedaré aquí y seré cocinero, hasta el día en que ese maldito viejo reconozca mi comida –Sanji se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando al vasto mal. —Todavía encontrar el All Blue algún día, pero proteger este lugar se ha vuelto más importante para mí. El viejo, esos bastardos de mierda… son familia –los miró con una sonrisa brillante, y sabían que eso era lo que realmente quería. —Este lugar es mi hogar, y no creo que esté listo para irme aún.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 4: La Cartógrafa.**

Nami envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su hermana.

—Mantente a salvo. ¡Y recuerda escribir un montón!

Nojiko le devolvió el abrazo, pero entonces se apartó para mirar inquisitivamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

—Nami, estás segura— –fue interrumpida por un giro de ojos.

—No seas tonta. Nunca se supuso que estuvieras atada a un solo lugar. En cuanto a mí, he hecho más que mi parte de viajes, prefiero establecerme. Pero tú siempre me preguntas sobre los lugares que he visitado, las cosas que he visto. Pero las historias nunca son suficientes. Tienes que experimentarlas por ti misma. ¿Y qué mejor momento que ahora? –ella miró con una pequeña sonrisa en donde Ace se recostó contra la valla, luciendo bastante abrumado por la atención cariñosa de los aldeanos pero haciendo un esfuerzo por responder su parloteo. —Es un buen capitán, sabes.

Nojiko sonrió de vuelta.

—Lo sé –impulsivamente, atrapó a su hermana en otro fuerte abrazo. —Te voy a extrañar.

—Pero te divertirás mucho –dijo Nami con un guiño.

Njiko movió el portafusil de su escopeta para que descansara más cómodamente sobre su hombro. Era la misma que le había pertenecido a Bellmere. Se preguntó por un momento qué pensaría Bellmere de que se fuera para ser una pirata, pero una voz en su mente que se parecía tanto a la de su madre adoptiva se burló y le dijo que estaba siendo tonta. Y vio en la sonrisa de Name que era la verdad.

Ella sonrió, brillante y verdaderamente.

—Eso haré.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 5: El Doctor.**

Kureha sonrió con rara amabilidad cuando el joven reno se acercó torpemente.

—Eres especial, ¿O no? –ella murmuró con simpatía mientras miraba su nariz azul. Debió haber sido excluido de su rebaño, pobre pequeño. Normalmente los renos no se aventurarían tan cerca de las áreas pobladas por humanos por sí solos, pero ella podía decir que este no tenía otro lugar l donde ir. —Hey, ¿Qué tal si te doy un trabajo que hacer y a cambio puedes quedarte conmigo? Por supuesto que soy tan joven como siempre lo he sido, pero me gustaría a alguien para tirar de mi trineo por mí. Me ahorra un poco de trabajo y tiempo. ¿Qué tal?

Parecía ser capaz de entender sus palabras. Chopper le dio un pequeño relincho feliz.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 6: La Historiadora**

— ¿De verdad tenía que incendiar todo el desierto? –una voz suspiró, lanzando una mirada despectiva a la arena carbonizada que los rodeaba. Afortunadamente, el incendio se había apagado en su mayor parte, solo algunas brasas persistentes aquí y allá, pero aun así hacia que el ya sofocante clima de Alabasta fuera francamente insoportable. La chica gruñó, manteniendo un mechón de pelo corto y sudoroso detrás de su oreja. —Aunque es bueno que Puño de Fuego se haya deshecho de Crocodile por nosotros, claramente exageró.

—Dice la chica que hace karate con las piedras solo por diversión.

—Hey, ¡No soy quien destruyó la sala de entrenamiento la semana pasada!

— ¡Estaba practicando un nuevo movimiento!

—Lo mismo digo.

Miss All-Sunday observó a la pareja de jóvenes desde su escondite entre las sombras con cautelosa diversión. Ella volvió para ver si se podía rescatar algún material en las ruinas, pero en lugar de eso se encontró inesperadamente con estos dos. No tuvo más remedio que esperar a que se fueran.

—Dicho eso… Señorita Nico, ¿Le importaría salir para hablar? La chica de cabello cobrizo comentó dulcemente.

Robin se puso rígida, sus ojos yendo alrededor para escapar. Un ruido sordo hizo que volviera a mirar a la pareja, con todos los sentidos a toda marcha.

—Realmente solo queremos hablar, Señorita Nico –el joven rubio había soltado la tubería de acero que llevaba al suelo, con las manos levantadas para demostrar que estaba desarmado. No es que fuera una gran diferencia, en realidad porque Robin no tenía ninguna duda de que ambos eran diestros luchadores mano a mano. Aún así, parecían sinceros acerca de no querer hacerle daño, y no era como si ella tuviera muchas opciones en el asunto dado a que ya habían descubierto su presencia. Ella también podría escuchar lo que querían.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó genuinamente mientras ella salía a la luz. Él se quitó el sombrero de copa cortésmente.

—Te hemos estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, Señorita Nico Robin. Mi nombre es Sabo, y esta es mi compañera Koala. Representamos al Ejército Revolucionario y la voluntad de nuestro líder Dragon en acercarnos a usted hoy.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 7: El Astillero**

—Chicos, ¡Hora del té!

— ¡Hora del té! ¡Hora del té! ¡Con pasteles y galletas!

— ¡SUUUPEEER!

—Gracias Kokoro-san, Chimney –sonrió Iceburg mientras tomaba una galleta de caramelo del plato que la niña le tendía. Franky todavía estaba moviéndose, lo que hacía reír a la niña.

—Chimney y yo regresaremos a la estación mañana, alguien tiene que en cargarse de eso. Es bueno que ustedes trabajen duro, pero no se olviden de tomar descansos de vez en cuando, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, Kokoro-san –corearon, sintiéndose nostalgia de los buenos viejos tiempos cuando eran jóvenes aprendices bajo el hombre más grande que alguna vez habían conocido y que alguna vez conocerían. Esos días habían terminado, pero estaban decididos a asumir el legado de Tom.

Franky adoptó una pose.

— ¡Ow! ¡Estoy completamente recargado! ¡Vamos a hacerlo, Baka-burg! ¡Vamos a hacer flotar esta ciudad con un DON!

—Nma, por una ve Franky, no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 8: El Músico**

—Yohohoho, Yohoho~ Yohohoho~ Yohoho~ Delivering Bink's Sake~ -la voz se movía alegremente sobre el agua y Crocus se enderezó, bajando su periódico para permitir que sus ojos exploraran los mares en busca del origen del canto.

Desde debajo de las olas, la ballena isla salió a la superficie para mirar a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Buoh?

Un pequeño note apareció a la vista, guiado por el suave viento que soplaba en sus velas. Una figura sentada en la proa, con violín en mano.

—Yohohoho~ Yohoho~ Laboon~~~ ¡Estoy de vuelta~!

— ¡Buuoooohhhh! –con ese bramido, Laboon se dirigió al pequeño barco, confirmando las sospechas de Crocus. El guardián del faro dejó caer su periódico completamente, apresurándose a la orilla para tener una vista más cercana.

La figura rió alegremente mientras las olas sacudían el bote, y luego estiró una mano para tocar el costado de la ballena. Hubo un intercambio entre el marinero y la ballena, un momento después Laboon levantó el bote y nadó hacia el faro.

Crocus no era por naturaleza un hombre fácil de sorprender. Pero su mandíbula cayó sin embargo al ver el esqueleto que saltó ágilmente a la orilla.

—Ah, Crocus-san, ¡Es bueno verte bien!

La aparición inclinó su pequeño sombrero hacia él.

— ¿Eres de los Piratas de Rumbar? –su mirada catalogaba el distintivo afro que coronaba el canero del esqueleto, junto con el violín que sostenía a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron en realización mientras se aventuraba. — ¿Brook?

— ¡Yohohoho! ¡En efecto lo soy! ¡He regresado! –es esqueleto—no, Brook—hizo una reverencia.

El rostro de Crocus se rompió en una sonrisa y se acercó para tomar la huesuda mano del otro.

—Dios mío, ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, viejo amigo!

Desde el agua, Laboon los miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Buoooh.

Brook se rió, girándose a la ballena isla.

— ¡Sí, sí, Laboon! –levantó su violín de nuevo y comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre, para el deleite de la ballena. Crocus sonrió y entró a hacer un poco de té.

—Yohohoho, Yohoho~

 

* * *

 

En un mundo diferente, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero en este mundo, estas fueron sus elecciones hechas, estos fueron los destinos que se jugaron.

En este mundo, esta es su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Este capítulo me gusta mucho, nos hace ver de alguna manera lo que hubiera sido de los Sombreros de Paja sin Luffy—y un pensamiento extra de mi parte sería que si no fuera Luffy ellos nunca aceptarían partir ya que es _él_ quien se ganó su lealtad, su cariño, su amistad. Aunque el hecho de un Zoro muerto me mata(?), todas las situaciones se sienten 'canon'. Bueno, eso pienso yo. Y… bien. Entonces con esto llegamos al final del fanfic—PERO, todavía hay un capítulos más *suenan los tambores* El tan esperado Marineford (Versión 2), ya saben, el dolor. :) Gracias por leer.


	4. Marineford (Versión 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por amarme.

En el Archipiélago Sabaody, una conmoción cruzo la multitud que se había congregado frente a las pantallas mientras se esforzaban por ver mejor sobre las cabezas que estaban delante de ellos, alertados por los susurros de los que estaban más cerca.

— ¡Es Sombrero de Paja! ¡Sombrero de Paja ha aparecido!

Los espectadores miraron fijamente el den den mushi visual enfocaba al prisionero que se dirigía al puesto de ejecución. Era algo que se quedaría grabado en sus mentes, incluso cuando lo recordaran años después, y traería de regreso esas memoria a aquellos que habían presenciado o escuchado historias de otra legendaria ejecución.

Porque a pesar de que Monkey D. Luffy estaba siendo llevado a su muerte… nunca hizo su sonrisa vacilar.

 

* * *

 

—Garp… voy a contarles todo.

—Ha lo que quieras. Estaré abajo.

Tsuru observó a Garp sagazmente, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Garp sintió el peso de su mirada y suspiró pesadamente.

—En este punto, no es que vaya a hacer ninguna diferencia. Las etiquetas no pueden dañarlo más, no a este punto. Especialmente ahora que se ha convertido en un notorio criminal por su cuenta –el Marine veterano endureció su mandíbula. —él ha hecho su elección u tiene que vivirla –o morir por eso, no fue dicho. Tsuru volvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, permitiéndole a su viejo amigo privacidad.

En lo alto, Sengoku recogió un Den Den Mushi.

—A todos, tengo algo crucial que decirles. Algo sobre el verdadero significado de Monkey D. Luffy encontrándose con su final aquí hoy.

 

* * *

 

— ¡Guararara! ¡Mi amado hijo mejor que este sano y a salvo!

— ¡Barbablanca! –Sengoku apretó los dientes. Sus ojos recorrieron la formación de luna creciente hecha por los aliados de Barbablanca en la bahía. La forma en que los piratas los habían rodeado era preocupante, pero había un punto que le llamó la especialmente la atención. Justo en el centro, en la entrada de la bahía, había un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pasara otro barco. ¡No podía ser…! Pero por supuesto, podía. Sabían de esta posibilidad en el momento en que tomaron la decisión.

En respuesta a sus sospechas, apareció la figura de otro barco, envuelto en bruma y cada vez más claro para el ojo. Ese inconfundible mascarón de dragón en la proa entró primero en su visión mientras la insignia de los Revolucionarios navegó sin temor a la bahía, para tomar su lugar al lado del Moby Dic. Los ojos de Garp se entrecerraron ante la figura envuelta en una capa verde que estaba de pie en la proa.

— ¡…Dragon!

Las manos de Sengoku se apretaron en sus costados. Solo los Cielos sabían cómo sería el resultado de la batalla.

 

* * *

 

—Derrite un poco de hielo y nos deslizaremos hacia abajo— ¡Mi pie!

—Lo siento, ¡Fue un accidente!

— ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Allí abajo solo hay hielo solido!

— ¡Puuuuñoooo deeee fueeeegoooo!

— ¡Oh, espera! ¡Si es hielo puedo derretirlo! ¡HIKEN!

— ¡Ahora vamos a ahogarnoooooooossss!

—Estos usuarios de Frutas del Diablo…

— ¡Cierto! ¡Sabo, contaré contigo!

— ¡Maldición, Ace!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando un acorazado cayó del cielo, junto a lo que parecía ser todo un batallón de prisioneros fugados.

 

* * *

 

Gruñendo, Sabo arrojó a Ace sobre el hielo. El usuario de fuego se levantó de golpe en el momento en que estuvo libre de la adormecedora agua marina, poniéndose de pie sin prestarle atención a la superficie resbaladiza.

— ¡LUFFFFYYYYY!

— ¡ACE!

— ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍE PARA SALVARTE! –gritó Ace. Sin ceremonia tomó a Sabo por el brazo en un fuerte agarre, sin prestar atención a sus protestas. — ¡ESTE IDIOTA ESTÁ AQUÍ TAMBIÉN!

Por un momento, Sabo vaciló, pero la vista de esa figura familiar disipó toda la incertidumbre. Se enderezó, sacudiéndose el brazo de Ace para gritar también: — ¡LUFFY!

Los ojos de Sengoku se entrecerraron.

—Garp. ¿Quién es ese chico con Puño de Fuego? –preguntó.

Garp se quedó estupefacto.

—Solo se me ocurre una persona, pro me dijeron que murió hace años.

Pero un susurró del prisionero encadenado lo confirmó.

— ¿Sabo…? –había incredulidad en su voz, pero no duda. —Sa… ¡SABO! –Luffy lloró, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Sabo sonrió con ironía.

—Es el mayor, pero sigue tan llorón como siempre.

—Eso nunca va a cambiar.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada, con una profunda exasperación quedándose por un momento antes de que la seriedad retomara sus expresiones. Ambos sabían cuánto había en juego. Sin palabras, las cejas de Ace se levantaron una fracción en cuestión, y Sabo inclinó la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente.

Pero ese intercambio casi invisible fue claramente suficiente para los dos, ya que Ace inmediatamente inició un sprint completo. Sin perder el ritmo, Sabo se mantuvo a su lado, igualando su velocidad a la perfección. Poco a poco, rostros sonrientes se compartieron a pesar de la situación. Esto era familiar, esto era bueno, e iban a recuperar a su hermano para completarlo.

— ¡No te quedes atrás, Sabo! ¡Tienes diez años de entrenamiento que alcanzar! –Ace bromeó mientras disparaba un aluvión de puños en llamas.

La sonrisa de Sabo se ensancho, sacando una tubería de metal atada a su espalda. Un negro tintado se extendió sobre él mientras cubría el arma con Haki. Golpeó el extremo largo de la tubería contra el diafragma del Marine más cercano, enviándolo contra los que lo seguían.

— ¡Dítelo a ti mismo, Ace! ¡Intenta seguir el ritmo!

— ¡Luffy! ¡Vamos por ti!

 

* * *

 

—Dragon…

El líder Revolucionario se giró ligeramente para mirar al hombre que había aterrizado en la cubierta con una gracia que desmentía su tamaño. Una insinuación de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, disipando la preocupación en sus ojos por un momento al ver a un viejo amigo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Iva.

—Fufufufu, es un honor para mí luchar a tu lado una vez más. Solo me gustaría que no estuviera en una situación tan peligrosa como esta. Hay una cosa que deberías saber si todavía no la has escuchado, la escuché en un canal de la Marina de camino aquí. Están planeando ejecutar a Sombrero de Paja-boy antes de lo previsto.

 

* * *

 

Luffy cerró los ojos brevemente, y entonces los abrió de nuevo.

— ¡ALEJENSE! ¡ACE, SABO! SOY SU HERMANO MAYOR, YO—

— ¡MALDICIÓN, LUFFY! ¡ES NUESTRO TURNO DE PROTEJERTE AHORA! –Ace rugió, interrumpiéndolo, seguido de una fuerte patada en el estómago con una bota llameante hacia un Marine que se había puesto en su camino.

— ¡LO QUE ÉL DIJO! –la tubería de Sabo estaba cubierto de negro con Haki, y estaba resultando extremadamente efectivo para despejar el camino.

Luffy retrocedió, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sus hermanos atravesaron a los Marones mientras luchaban para llegar a la plataforma de ejecución.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Sengoku levantó el receptor de la transmisión del Den Den Mushi.

— ¡Derroten a esos hombres sin dudarlo! ¡Puño de Fuego es otro peligro para el futuro! ¡No solo fue criado junto con Luffy, sino que también es hijo del difunto Rey Pirata, Gold Roger!

 

* * *

 

Ace apretó los dientes cuando exclamaciones de asombro estallaron en el campo de batalla. Odiaba que eso importara en un momento como este, especialmente en un tiempo como este. Odiaba los ojos que lo seguían en todo el campo de batalla, ahora que lo sabían. Pero aun así…

Sobre la forma caída de un oficial de la Marina, Sabo lo miró a los ojos.

—Luffy es primero.

—Por supuesto.

 

* * *

 

 

—Ace, ¡Adelántate! ¡Tienes que llegar a Luffy! ¡Voy a detener a estos tipos!

— ¡Muy bien!

Ace corrió sin dudar en el camino que había hecho Inazuma, confiando en la capacidad de su hermano para cuidarse a sí mismo. Luffy era el que corría más riesgo aquí, ya que habían intentado ejecutarlo antes, ¡Tenía que llegar antes de que los Marines intentaran algo más!

Una figura demasiado familiar aterrizo en medio del camino, desmoronando la piedra como si estuviera hecha de arena.

Los ojos de Ace se ensancharon.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Abuelo!

Garp se alzó.

— ¡Si quieres pasar, tendrás que matarme primero!

—Maldición Abuelo, ¡No puedo! ¡Sal del camino! –puede que no estuvieran relacionados por sangre, pero le debía su vida a este hombre. Y a pesar de todas sus faltas, Garp había sido un buen abuelo. ¡Pero no podía detenerse aquí, no cuando había llegado tan lejos!

— ¡Entonces Luffy morirá!

— ¡No puedo dejar que eso suceda! ¡Abuelo! ¡Déjame pasar!

— ¡Eres mi enemigo, Puño de Fuego Ace!

Con los ojos muy abiertos vio el puño que se alzaba contra él, pero luego su mirada se estrechó con determinación. Luffy iba primero. Tenía que hacer esto.

Aún así, fue un shock incluso para él mismo cuando su puño desnudo chocó con el costado del rostro de Garp, haciendo que el Vicealmirante cayera hacia abajo. Ace tragó con dificultad mientras seguía corriendo hacia Luffy. El Abuelo lo había dejado ganar, lo sabía. No había manera de que lo hubiera derribado tan fácilmente. Sabiendo eso; sabiendo que las expectativas de tantos caían sobre esto, no podía fallar.

Respirando hondo, dio el último paso hacia la plataforma.

_¡¿Llamas a esto ser libre?!_

_Más libre que tú, Abuelo._

 

* * *

 

— ¡FUEGO!

La cabeza de Sabo se dirigió hacia la plataforma, con los ojos firmes en sus hermanos que caían. Ace parecía estar luchando con las esposas de Luffy todavía. Si no lo hacía a tiempo…

De repente, una enorme figura con forma de globo se expandió, atrapando todas las balas de cañón y arrojándolas de vuelta. Los gritos estallaron cuando todos hicieron lo posible por evitar las municiones y las explosiones en llamas.

Luffy y Ace aterrizaron junto a él.

— ¡Sabo!

Su sonrisa hizo que le dolieran las mejillas, pero finalmente estaba en casa.

— ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

 

* * *

 

 

Vista silbó, impresionado.

— ¡Solo míralos ir!

Si alguien hubiera pensado que el trabajo en equipo entre los dos más jóvenes había sido fluido, este equipo era impecable. Los tres hermanos cayeron a la perfección en un patrón que parecían conocer instintivamente, rellenando los huecos que los otros dos dejaban abiertos.

—Shishishishi, extrañe esto.

Una sola onda de choque del Haki del Conquistador envió a la mitad de los Marines en su camino al suelo y los pocos mareados que quedaban fueron fácilmente dispersados por un Gatling rápido como un rayo. Detrás de él, Ace y Sabo se colocaron espalda con espalda, encargándose de los que intentaban cargar desde otras direcciones.

— ¡Sombrero de Paja!

Luffy se inclinó hacia un lado, esquivando hábilmente la trayectoria de un jitte con punta de piedra marina.

—Lo siento, Smokey, ¡No voy a dejar que me atrapes aquí! ¡Gear Second!

Smoker apretó los dientes cuando un puño cubierto de Haki se estrelló contra su vientre.

— ¡Vicealmirante! –Dashi corrió para ayudar a Smoker, con la funda de la espalda tintineando a su lado, pero el hombre mayor levantó una mano para hacer que el Capitán volviera a su posición mientras observaba a los tres hermanos moverse más y más lejos.

Era mejor de esta manera.

 

* * *

 

En el archipiélago de Sabaody, un hombre alto se quedó viendo la transmisión.

— ¡Eres un problema como siempre, Mugiwara-ya! ¡Bepo, estamos zarpando!

— ¡Aye, aye, capitán!

" _¡Torao! ¡Torao!" "¡Eres mi amigo!"_

 

* * *

 

El Moby Dick se estaba quemando.

Luffy se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la espalda de ese gran hombre, fuertemente de pie a pesar de las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.

— ¡…Oyaji!

— ¡Escuchen bien, Piratas de Barbablanca! ¡Esta es mi última orden como capitán! ¡Ustedes y yo nos estamos separando aquí! ¡Regresen a Nuevo Mundo en una solo pieza!

— ¡¿Oyaji?!

—No, Oyaji, ¡No nos dejes!

— ¡Oyaji!

Barbablanca miró al joven que se había acercado, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios ensangrentados.

—Nunca te di el enfrentamiento que querías, Luffy, ¿Verdad? Gurararara. Espero que perdones el descuido de un anciano.

— ¿Realmente no vendrás con nosotros, Oyaji?

—Soy un remanente de mi era. No hay ningún barco que me lleve a la nueva. El mundo les pertenece a ustedes, jóvenes.

El rostro del joven de goma, generalmente alegre, era muy serio.

—Ya veo.

El gran hombre se rió entre dientes.

—Buen chico. Ayuda a Marco en algún momento, ¿De acuerdo? Sabes cómo trabaja demasiado. Ahora ve.

Luffy asintió.

— ¡Vamos, Ace, Sabo! –el par estaba inmediatamente a su lado.

—Luffy, vayamos al barco de los Revolucionarios. Dragon-san está esperando por ti.

—Vale.

Comenzaron a correr, incluso mientras el mundo ardía alrededor de ellos. Detrás de ellos, Marineford se sacudió por la fuerza del poder de Barbablanca. Pero Sabo solo tenía ojos para sus hermanos y su destino donde estaba ese hombre parado. Estarían a salvo, solo tendría que llegar a ese barco…

— ¡Cuidado, es Akainu!

Magma explotó justo al lado de sus pies, enviándolo a tropezar sobre el hielo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sabo solo podía sentarse allí, congelado mientras el puño de magma descendía sobre él. Había engañado a las llamas las últimas vez, pero parecía que está seguía siendo la forma en que iba a morir…

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Solo podía desear que sus hermanos salieran ilesos de esto.

" _Lo siento, Luffy, Ace, parece que es un adiós de verdad esta vez."_

Pero en lugar de dolor ardiente, un cuerpo cálido lo envolvió. Todo su aliento dejó su cuerpo. No… no podía ser…

Dedos apretaron el agarre de su camisa, y el fuego chamuscó la tela cuando el elemento se deslizó fuera del control de su usuario.

Solo tomó el sonido del susurro destrozado de Ace para que supiera que había sucedido. O no, en realidad ya lo sabía, simplemente no quería creer que el olor que llenaba sus fosas nasales era de  _carne quemada y goma_. Y aunque sabía que no quería ver lo que enfrentaba, se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Sobre él estaba Ace, pero se giró con ojos igualmente abiertos y Sabo solo pudo observar aturdido cuando su hermano mayor cayó en sus brazos. Porque no podría estar pasando, ¿Verdad? Pero estaba. Y sangre goteaba entre sus dedos, y él no era ajeno a la sangre, pero esta era la sangre de su hermano que se derramaba de un agujero ardiente a través de su pecho.

—Shishishi… está vez yo… los protegí a amos.

—Maldición Luffy, mi Fruta del Diablo es Logia, pude haber— –gritó Ace con voz ronca y angustiada. Una mano suave se acercó para acariciar un lado de su rostro, apartando el cabello húmedo.

—No Ace, tu fuego no hubiera podido hacer frente a esto –otra mano vino a tocar la mejilla de Sabo, y él se apoyó en ella sin decir nada. —Tienen que cuidar el uno al otro, ¿Vale? Son mis amados hermanitos. Sabo… estoy muy feliz de que estés vivo. Ace, gracias por existir.

— ¡…Luffy! –Ace se atragantó. Sabo tragó sus lágrimas, incapaz de hablar.

Luffy se limitó a sonreír.

—Dile a Shanks que lamento no poder devolverle su sombrero yo mismo –su mirada se elevó para mirar hacia el infinito cielo azul. —Oyaji… chicos… abuelo… y Ace, Sabo… Hey, si se topan con Dadan, Makino y los demás, ¿Se los dirían por mí también? A Shanks y al resto de ellos –la sonrisa de Luffy se ensancho. —Todos… ¡Los amo! ¡Shishishi!

Con esa última risa, sus ojos se cerraron.

— ¡LUFFY!

 

* * *

 

—Garp. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Garp apretó los dientes, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Agárrenme fuerte, Sengoku. Porque si no lo haces, mataré a Sakazuki.

 

* * *

 

Una mano recubierta de Haki, enroscada en una garra, salió disparada para encontrarse con el magma que descendía.

— ¡Así que también puedes mostrar furia, Dragon! –Sakazuki se burló, empujando contra el brazo. Ambos bandos se sacudieron con el esfuerzo, pero Dragon se mantuvo firme, con su fachada generalmente tranquila abandonada por ojos que ardían con un odio indiscutible. Pero Sakazuki se negó a retroceder. La escoria todavía permanecía, en la forma del hijo de Gold Roger. Esa línea de sangre no podía seguir viviendo.

— ¡Almirante Sakazuki! ¡Detrás de usted!

Sakazuki maldijo cuando el bisento de Barbablanca se acercó a él, lo que lo obligó a abandonar el estancamiento con Dragon. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando el par se colocó resueltamente entre él y sus objetivos, cuyas formas semiconscientes estaban empujando lejos del enemigo.

Con un grito enfurecido, cargó hacia la batalla.

El no sería frustrado aquí. La justicia absoluta debía ser defendida.

 

* * *

 

Los fríos ojos grises recorrieron el campo de batalla, catalogando la situación. Verificaron brevemente la forma caída, con una sonrisa a la vista desde lejos, antes de aterrizar firmemente en un grupo de retirada que sostenían a los dos que decían ser los hermanos de Sombrero de Paja.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Tráiganlos a mi submarino!

—Al carajo, ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Soy doctor! Mugiwara-ya es… era mi amigo. ¡Déjame ayudar!

 

* * *

 

El cuerpo de Coby estaba temblando, pero apretó los dientes y se obligó a quedarse quieto. Él había dicho lo que quería decir y si iba a morir por ello, que así sea.

— ¡¿No pueden sentirlo?! ¡Esas vidas desaparecen una tras otra! ¡Ya hemos completado nuestro objetivo! ¡Perseguir a piratas que no tiene voluntad de luchar, abandonando a Marines que podrían ser salvados si fueran atendidos! ¡Y solo acumulando sacrificios! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PODEMOS PARAR YA?!

—Bien dicho, joven.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al capitán mientras caminaba en la costa helada, respaldado por su tripulación. Con la forma en que se detuvieron, nadie hubiera pensado que los Piratas del Pelirrojo se habían comprometido con otro Yonko el día anterior.

—Estamos aquí para detener la guerra.

 

* * *

 

Se alejó un paso del campo de batalla empapado de sangre para que la fachada de Shanks de desmoronará por completo.

Benn lo atrapó mientras tropezaba, girándolo para que la cabeza del capitán descansara contra su hombro. Podía sentirlo temblar, la mano restante de Shanks se acercaba para agarrarlo como un salvavidas.

Con el rostro demacrado y los ojos solo para su capitán, Yasopp dio medio paso hacia delante, pero un pequeño movimiento de cabeza de Benn hizo que el francotirador retrocediera. Su mirada encontró la de su viejo amigo, y sabía que no podía hacer nada aquí, pero a su vez había algo más que podía hacer. Asintiendo en reconocimiento, regresó a la cubierta para organizar la tripulación.

Benn dejó caer su cuerpo contra la pared, Shanks siguió el movimiento y se presionó más cerca. Suavemente alisó el pelo rojo del otro, recordando al joven con la sonrisa demasiado brillante y ojos solitarios que había conocido hacía tantos años.

—Por qué… ¿Por qué tiene que morir?

 

* * *

 

Se sentía como si estuviera caminando a través de una bruma.

Lentamente, Dragon levantó el cuerpo inerte de su hijo en sus brazos, acunándolo muy tiernamente. La última vez que sostuvo a Luffy de esta manera… había sido solo unos días después de nacido. ¿Cómo podía ser que la segunda vez sería en la muerte?

Y todavía era un niño, las mejillas aún eran redondas e infantiles, no parecía absoluto en sus veintes. Todos los que lo conocían habrían hablado del inextinguible deleite que tenía en todo en el mundo. De la felicidad y esperanza que trajo a todos los que conoció. Sin embargo… sin embargo, todo lo que quedaba de esa alegría eran los restos de una sonrisa en labios fríos.

Para las masas, parecía que la expresión de Dragon nunca vacilaría en lo más mínimo. La prensa más tarde describiría al hombre como uno de corazón frío, y hablaría del pavoroso aplomo que tenía mientras el Revolucionario cruzaba la bahía devastada por la batalla con su hijo en sus brazos.

Pero para aquellos que lo conocían bien, estaba claro que su máscara estaba verdaderamente agrietada. Era evidente en las líneas de su cuerpo, tenso como una cuerda a punto de romperse, pero al mismo tiempo se desplomó como si algo ya se hubiera roto. Y era más evidente en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que habían conocido mucho tiempo, que habían perforado e inspirado y  _quemado_ , aquellos ojos ahora estaban huecos.

Si sus manso hubieran estado libres, estarían apretadas tan fuerte que gotearían sangre, pero sostenía al chico en sus brazos con delicadeza que pocos sabía que era capaz.

El padre había perdido al hijo que apenas había llegado a conocer, y tal vez esa fue la mayor injusticia.

 

* * *

 

Garp se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de que todos los oficiales heridos habían sido acompañados a la enfermería. Después de que todos los cuerpos de los hombres habían sido levados por sus compañeros solemnes.

Hace mucho tiempo que habían renunciado a tratar de convencerlo de que volviera a entrar. No es que quedara mucho 'adentro', Marineford era un desastre en más de un sentido.

Los cielos se habían abierto en un torrente de lluvia aproximadamente una hora antes, pero Garp le dio la bienvenida, ya que coincidía con el entumecimiento en su corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo lo resintió, ya que lavó la sangre que empapaba la tierra. Limpió la tierra, y amenazó con limpiar los recuerdos; y sabía que lo haría, porque la memoria humana era muy corta. En días, tal vez en horas, los periódicos emitirían una historia diferente de la tragedia que se había desarrollado hoy, y el mundo lo creería. Y como el mundo lo creería pronto ellos mismos lo haría también, y lo olvidarían.

Olvidaría que un niño había sido el punto más brillante de su vida; que un joven le había provocado frustración y un orgullo oculto; que un hombre que había amado el mundo había muerto aquí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y lo que más dolía era que incluso con todo lo que había sucedido, incluso con cómo Garp había tratado de detener a Ace, cómo Garp había elegido la Justicia sobre la familia… al final, Luffy todavía decía que lo amaba.

Luffy lo había perdonado por lo que había hecho. Pero estaba seguro de que no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

— ¡Déjenme ir de una vez! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a retenerme de esta manera?! –Hancock chilló. — ¡Marigold! ¡Sandersonia!

Las dos mujeres más jóvenes desviaron la mirada vergonzosamente, pero las serpientes enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo no se soltaron en lo más mínimo.

Su ira aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba.

— ¡Libérenme!

Sandersonia se mordió el labio en señal de angustia.

—No podemos, hermana.

La mirada de Hancock podía haberlas convertido en piedra si pudiera usar sus poderes. Su voz era baja con fría amenaza.

—Sandersonia –la más joven se estremeció. —Marigold –la pelirroja miró hacia otro lado con aire de culpabilidad —, si me liberan en este momento, todavía puedo perdonarles por esta impertinencia.

—Si nunca nos personas, que así sea. Esto es por tu propio bien –entró una nueva voz, la voz de su mayor.

La rabia de la Princesa Serpiente se volvió hacia la anciana, pero la anciana se encontró con su mirada ardiente y sin emoción externa.

Al cabo de un rato, los ojos de Hancock se volvieron hacia el techo, y Nyon les hizo un gesto a las hermanas menores para que abandonaran la habitación. Lo hicieron, pero no sin una mirada preocupada y prolongada hacia su hermana.

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras Nyon esperaba. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hancock hablara, pero cuando ella lo hizo suficiente dolor llenó su voz para ahogar un alma.

—Anciana… –se ahogó Hancock. — ¿Qué es este sentimiento, anciana Nyon? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que el dolor desaparezca?

La mujer mayor no respondió, manteniéndose dolorosamente silenciosa.

Hancock se quedó mirando fijamente el techo. Pero la sonrisa de él todavía bailaba ante sus ojos en el patrón sobre la madera, su risa todavía susurraba en su oído en el silencio de la habitación.

—Hubo una vez que pensé que ya no tenía corazón. Luego él me mostro que sí –susurró. —Y pensé que si él moría, moriría con él –ella frunció los ojos contra el torrente de lágrimas que no se detuvieron. — ¡¿Pero por qué este corazón todavía está en mi pecho?!

 

* * *

 

—Coby… –Helmeppo miró preocupado a su amigo desde la puerta. Ambos se había lamentado por la muerte de Luffy, pero Coby siempre había sido mucho más cercano al joven con sombrero de paja y se mostraba en su postura hundida.

—Pensé que si me convertía en un Marine podría proteger al mundo del mal. Que podría luchar por lo que creo. Entrené tan fuerte que podría fortalecerme y que él me reconocería. Pero yo todavía soy débil, ¿O no?

El silencio cayó durante un largo rato, Coby contuvo los sollozos que amenazaban con regresar. Pero finalmente sus puños se apretaron, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, todavía estaban brillando, con determinación.

—Hey, Helmeppo… le prometí a Luffy-san que algún día me convertiría en Almirante. No me detendré hasta que llegue a eso. Voy a cambiar esta orden podrida desde adentro.

Una fantasma de sonrisa regresando a sus labios ante la decisión de su amigo, Helmeppo saludó bruscamente.

—Te seguiré hasta el final, señor.

 

* * *

 

Un joven estaba sentado en un tronco caído, con el periódico en la mano. Pero el papel nunca se abrió, porque la mirada de su lector estaba atascada en la primera página, leyendo y releyendo, como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

A su lado, una resortera hecha a mano quedaba olvidada, al igual que las nuevas trampas que había estado ansioso por probar hasta que el News Coo había dejado caer el periódico sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Usoppun? ¿Sucede algo?

Usopp echó un último vistazo a los titulares antes de desechar el periódico y recoger su Kabuto.

—No, no es nada –mintió.

' _Hey, hey, eres Usopp, ¿Verdad?_ _¿El hijo de Yasopp? ¡Tu papá me contó un montón de historias sobre ti! Soy Luffy, ¡Es un gusto conocerte!'_

 

* * *

 

— ¡BUOOOOOHHHH…!

— ¡Laboon!

Crocus miró con tristeza a la ballena gigante llorando, sin prestar atención a los intentos de Brook por aplacarlo. El periódico que le había traído ese terrible destino todavía colgaba en una mano.

—Sentí que era mejor decírselo –le dijo a Brook más tarde, después de que Laboon se hubiera dormido. —Sería más cruel dejarle tener la falsa esperanza de que Luffy regresaría algún día.

El músico tomó un sorbo pensativo de té.

—Este Luffy-san, ¿Me atrevería a pensar que me has hablado de él antes?

—Sí, de hecho, fue él quien pintó esa imagen en Laboon. Es todo gracias a él que Laboon recuperó su espíritu en los último años.

—Ya veo. Es con él con quien estoy en deuda. Desearía haberlo conocido, suena como una persona increíble.

—Era.

Los dos viejos piratas quedaron en silencio, pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes.

¿Por qué mueren los hombres buenos mueren jóvenes?

 

* * *

 

Dragon se paró ante la tumba de su hijo.

Sus sentidos le dijeron del hombre que había venido a pararse a su lado, igualmente silencioso.

—Escuché que una vez salvaste la vida de mi hijo. Te lo agradezco.

Shanks tomó una respiración lenta y entrecortada.

—Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más.

La tumba era dolorosamente pequeña a la sombre de la capa de Barbablanca. No habían podido encontrar el querido sombrero de paja del chico en ninguna parte y él siempre tuvo pocas pertenencias; así que decoraron su tumba con tiras de tela roja y amarilla, porque así sería como siempre lo recordaría, audaz y brillante como el sol.

 

* * *

 

En una pequeña villa en el East Blue, los residentes llorando su sol. Nadie cuestionó a los bandidos que venían de las montañas para ahogar sus penas en el bar de Makino. Nadie cuestionó cuando el labio de Makino tembló y ella desaparecería por una hora antes de regresar. Nadie cuestionó al hombre encapuchado que desembarco en sus muelles, a quien Makino finalmente lloró, quien inclinó la cabeza ante los bandidos de la montaña, quien algunos de ellos recordaban como un niño tranquilo décadas atrás.

Pero interiormente todos tenían preguntas de cuándo, cómo, por qué.

Porque como tantos otros, Foosha había perdido su sol.

 

* * *

 

Law lanzó una mirada indescifrable al rubio que había venido a sentarse en la orilla junto al pequeño campamento de los Piratas de Heart.

—Sabes que Hiken-ya está despierto ahora –comentó rotundamente, con los ojos mirando al más joven como un halcón.

—Sí –el otro respondió sin inflexión, sin revelar nada. Sin embargo, estaba el problema de que el rubio estaba viendo resueltamente a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Law. Normalmente lo habría dejado solo, pero estos eran los hermanos de Mugiwara-ya, y como había decidido recogerlos, se sentía un poco responsable por ellos. Maldecía a ese idiota de goma por frotar su exceso de amistad.

Levantando la vista del libro de anatomía que había estado leyendo, Law decidió ser franco.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, lo estás evitando?

— ¡No estoy! –Sabo negó instintivamente, sus ojos se volvieron hacia él, pero la mirada no impresionada de Law lo hizo marchitarse. —No lo estoy… –todavía murmuró.

—Claro –el tono de Law fue más seco que el desierto de Alabasta durante una sequía.

El médico devolvió su mirada a un detallado boceto de una inflamación del cerebro, dejando que el hombre más joven se quemara la cabeza. Nada bueno saldría de presionar demasiado, tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con él mismo, y si necesitaba un oído atento, sabía que Law estaría allí. Era extraño, ser la parte en la que uno confiara, pero no era un mal sentimiento.

Después de un rato, la estresada postura rígida se desplomó, la incertidumbre torciendo su rostro.

—Yo… es solo que… no puedo encarar a Ace. Quiero decir— ¡Los dejé por diez años! ¡Diez años pensaron que estaba  _muerto_! Y regrese para salvarlo, pero Luffy ¡Murió salvándome! ¡Ni siquiera tengo derecho a llorar!

—Idiota… ¿Así que has estado pensando eso todo este tiempo?

Sabo se dio la vuelta, el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras tragaba el nudo que saltó a su garganta cuando se encontró con la forma familiar pero desconocida de su hermano. Apenas notó que Law se alejaba sutilmente para darles privacidad.

—A-Ace…

—Sabes que Luffy no hubiera querido que te culparas –todavía tenía un fuerte dolor en su voz, pero el moreno todavía le mostraba una sonrisa vacilante. —Él siempre estaba hablando sobre cómo… cómo los hermanos pequeños deberías dejar que él nos protegiera.

Los ojos de Sabo picaron mientras trata de igualar el esfuerzo de Ace.

—Lo estaba, ¿O no?

Los dos hermanos se miraron por un largo momento, ojos azules a negros. La guerra había envejecido a los dos, se había llevado a la persona más importante… pero también los había reunido de nuevo.

Ace fue el primero en moverse, tacleando al otro en un abrazo.

—Maldito seas, no te atrevas a desaparecer de nuevo.

Sabo sonrió a través de la humedad que corría por sus mejillas mientras apretaba el agarre.

—He vuelto para siempre.

Y a pesar de que ya habían derramado innumerables lágrimas, esta fue la primera vez desde que abandonaron el maldito campo de batalla que sus corazones se iluminaron un poquito. Se quedaron así, incluso cuando el sol se inclinaba hacia el horizonte, hasta que Ace habló en voz baja, sin apartar su rostro del hombro de Sabo.

—Rayleigh se ofreció a entrenarme.

Sabo parpadeó.

— ¿ _Silvers_  Rayleigh?

Ace asintió en el hueco del cuello de su hermano.

El rubio lo considero por un momento, y lo qué significaba para Ace.

— ¿Vas a aceptar?

Ace finalmente se apartó lo suficiente para encontrarse con los ojos de Sabo, y aunque todavía existían dudas, también había determinación.

—Creo que lo haré. Quiero volverme más fuerte, y Rayleigh me dio la idea de entrenar durante dos años antes de reunirme con mi tripulación. Creo que es lo que necesitamos.

Sabo endureció su resolución. Quería hacer esto, así era como debería haber sido.

—Yo—

—Sabo, quieres volver con los Revolucionarios, ¿No? Deberías hacerlo.

Sabo miró fijament4e a Ace, sorprendido. Había estado dispuesto a renunciar a los revolucionarios para quedarse con Ace, pero ahora… parecía que Ace nunca fallaría en desconcertarlo.

Ace habló primero, ya sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

—Tienes un lugar con ellos. Puedo ver que son para ti lo que mi tripulación son ´para mí. Son familia, ¿No?

Sabo pensó en Koala, quien no estaba segura si regresaría o no, pero esperaría de todos modos; en Dragon, que se había convertido en padre y mentor para él; en todos los demás, que habían aceptado a un niño con cicatrices entre ellos.

Las lágrimas amenazaron una vez más, y él intentó evitarlas: —Lo son.

—Entonces debes regresar con ellos. Deben estar esperando.

— ¡Ace…! –Sabo tragó las lágrimas en su garganta, frotando la humedad que se deslizaba. Está vez, cuando volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de su hermanos, la resolución brillo en su interior. —Hagamos una promesa, Ace. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, vamos a ser mucho más fuentes que ahora. Nunca resolvimos ese empate, ¿Verdad? Vamos a tener nuestra próxima pelea.

La sonrisa de Ace coincidió con la suya cuando chocaron sus puños, el sello de una promesa.

—Te tomaré la palabra.

 

* * *

 

**~~3D~~ 2Y**

 

* * *

 

Botas pesadas golpeaban las viejas tablas de madera del edificio. El único cliente del bar se giró con una sonrisa reservada. La brumosa luz del sol brillaba alrededor de las gafas mientras bajaba un vaso de whisky. El vaso fue colocado de nuevo en la barra de madera con un ruido sordo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy, Vicealmirante?

 

* * *

 

Shakky se rió entre dientes, con la babilla descansando en su delgada mano.

—No puedo decir que esperaba eso. Que el Cazador Blanco impulsado por la justicia lo haya mantenido durante tanto tiempo, y mucho menos que viniera a nosotros de esa manera.

Rayleigh también se rió con cariño, pero su mirada estaba un poco húmeda.

—Tenía una habilidad especial para hacer amigos en los lugares más improbables, como Roger.

Otro que se había ido demasiado pronto.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Soy la primera?

—Segundo, huh. Así que Kuina llegó primero, justo como ella.

—Ah, bueno, iré a revisar el Sunny entonces. Tengo que asegurarme que este en plena forma.

— ¿Ace-san ya está aquí?

—Jeez, ¡No es agradable hacer esperar a una dama, sabes!

—Jaja, apuesto a que se quedó dormido en alguna parte.

— ¡Es Ace-chan después de todo! ¡Un, deux, trois!

—Bueno, normalmente me preocuparía tarde, pero para esto…

Ocho voces diferentes, en ocho momentos diferentes, en una misma creencia…

—Él estará aquí.

 

* * *

 

Ace sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Rayleigh! –saludó, moviendo la mano hacia el hombre que estaba en la cima de la colina mientras huía de sus perseguidores. Los marines se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— ¡Mierda, es el Rey Oscuro Rayleigh!

—Espera, ¿No dijeron que Puño de Fuego era el hijo de Gold Roger?

— ¡Así que realmente estaban trabajando juntos!

Un ataque que cortó la misma tierra hizo que todos se congelaran.

—Ace nació de la sangre de Roger, eso es cierto., pero el hombre en el que se ha convertido no tiene nada que ver con Roger. Es su propia persona. Y es mi aprendiz, así que les consejo que no crucen esa línea –los Marines tragaron saliva mientras miraban la línea en cuestión, precavidos del hombre que había venido a pararse delante de ellos. La luz del sol destellaba en las gafas de Rayleigh cuando les dio una sonrisa engañosamente amable. Nadie se atrevió a dar un paso adelante.

Ace se tragó la emoción que se alojaba en su garganta. Esas palabras saliendo para ese hombre en particular…

— ¡RAYLEIGH! ¡Gracias por estos dos últimos años!

—No hay necesidad de tales formalidades. Ya has superado más allá de lo que te enseñé. Solo hay una cosa más antes de que te vayas…

Algo flotó hacia él, lanzado por Rayleigh y arrastrado por el viento, y lo sorprendió. Mirando el objeto en su mano, sus ojos se ensancharon. El anciano sonrió, su habitual sonrisa suave y melancólica.

—Él quería que lo tuvieras. ¡Ahora vete! ¡Zarpa!

Su corazón se reafirmó con resolución. Ace colocó el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza y con ello tomó la voluntad de los que estaban antes de él.

—Cuida de mí, Luffy –dijo en voz baja antes de jalar el borde y tomar una respiración profunda. — ¡YO SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Y con esto termina este maravilloso fanfic. De mis favoritos si soy sincero.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, como siempre: Gracias por leer y el apoyo.


End file.
